Unusual Circumstances: Into the Wild
by xFallingStarsx
Summary: *First in the series* When Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw sneak off after their first Gathering, something happens to the three apprentices that will change their lives - and the lives of every cat in the Clans - forever. Rated T to be safe.
1. Allegiances : The Mysterious Discovery

**IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ: ****Hi everyone! Before you get around to reading this, there are quite a few things I need to say, so please be patient with me. First of all, I'm SO SO SO SORRY! I will freely admit that I've been a terrible writer who abandoned my stories and therefore deserves to be pelted with anything you readers wish to throw at me ='(. I do not even know if anyone who was previously reading this is still waiting for new chapter updates, but I really HOPE and PRAY that some fans of this story waited (even if somewhat in vain) for me to write it again, and I also hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me for abandoning the story for like two years DX. The best explanation I can give is that, at first, the dreaded writer's block claimed my imagination. Then I just kinda forgot about the story while I did other things, until eventually, it got left in my folder altogether, gathering dust =(. I know that I really have little excuse for leaving it for such an appalling amount of time. All I can say is that I really missed all the people who showed me support in my writing, and I hope you will all forgive me and give me back that same support (although I probably don't deserve it). Anyone who has returned to this story, please let me know in a review so that I can at least reward you for sticking by me - you will recieve a Dedicated Reader trophy, a plushie of any cat you want, some chocolates and ice-cream, and my undying gratitude haha XD.**

**Ok, now that my grovelling is over and done, it's time for the serious part of my author's note. Any person who's read this story before will undoubtedly notice that I've made some changes to this chapter, some big and some small. The most noticeable change is, of course, that I've combined the allegiances and the first chapter, which were seperate before. The reason I did this was because I learned that chapters containing only lists (such as Clan allegiances) are against the rules of Fanfiction, and I didn't want to get in trouble lol! Another change I've made (or at least, am GOING to make) is that I'm going to rewrite my existing chapters - hence why this chapter is here in the place of the previous first chapter, if that makes sense XD. Don't worry though, I will be replacing chapters fairly quickly, so there shouldn't be any reason for people to get confused haha. I only had like seven chapters up before, so it won't take long for them all to be replaced with the improved versions. I should also say WHY I'm going to replace them. Well, since I decided to start writing this story again, I read through all the chapters I'd wrote and decided to make some improvements to them XD. These changes are incredibly minor, and people who have read the story before may not even notice them lol; they really are only changes to punctuation, speech etc. I only made them to give myself peace of mind lol, so it's nothing to worry about. I also now have a complete plot in mind - I was stupid before, because I didn't have one before I started writing the story, so yeah... But I should tell you that I have the plots for this book, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm fully formed (this Unusual Circumstances series will actually span the entire first and second series of the real Warriors books before moving onto a seperate series of entirely my own creation, the titles and plots of which have been written and which I will explain later on - I don't wanna give away too many spoilers XD).**

**I guess that's all I really had to say, other than I want to offer you all an extra apology and hope that you'll enjoy reading the new and improved Unusual Circumstances: Into the Wild =). And, to any new readers, I hope you will enjoy the story just as much! Please leave me your reviews letting me know what you think =). And now, on to the story! x**

******Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Unusual Circumstances**_

_**Into the Wild**_

_**Allegiances**_

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bluestar – Blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. (Apprentice: Firepaw)

**Deputy: **Redtail – Small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail. (Apprentice: Dustpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Spottedleaf – Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat. (Apprentice: Jaypaw)

**Warriors: **Lionheart – Magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. (Apprentice: Greypaw)

Tigerclaw – Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. (Apprentice: Ravenpaw)

Whitestorm – Big white tom. (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Darkstripe – Sleek black-and-grey tabby tom.

Longtail – Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind – Swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt – Very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes. (Apprentice: Hollypaw)

Mousefur – Small dusky brown she-cat. (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

**Apprentices: **Dustpaw – Dark brown tabby tom.

Greypaw – Long-haired solid grey tom.

Ravenpaw – Small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail.

Sandpaw – Pale ginger she-cat.

Firepaw – Handsome ginger tom.

Lionpaw – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Hollypaw – Black she-cat with green eyes.

Jaypaw – Grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Queens: **Frostfur – Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

Brindleface – Pretty tabby she-cat.

Goldenflower – Pale ginger she-cat.

Speckletail – Pale tabby she-cat, and the oldest nursery queen.

**Elders: **Halftail – Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear – Grey tom with very small ears, and the oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt – Small black-and-white tom.

One-eye – Pale grey she-cat, and the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail – Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Brokenstar – Long-haired dark brown tabby tom.

**Deputy: **Blackfoot – Large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

**Medicine Cat: **Runningnose – Small grey-and-white tom.

**Warriors: **Stumpytail – Brown tabby tom. (Apprentice: Brownpaw)

Boulder – Silver tabby tom. (Apprentice: Wetpaw)

Clawface – Battle-scarred brown tom. (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Nightpelt – Black tom.

**Queens: **Dawncloud – Small tabby she-cat.

Brightflower – Black-and-white she-cat.

**Elders: **Ashfur – Thin grey tom.

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar – Black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Crookedstar – Huge light-coloured tabby tom with a twisted jaw.

**Deputy: **Oakheart – Reddish-brown tom.

**Cats Outside Clans**

Yellowfang – Old dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

Smudge – Plump, friendly black-and-white tom.

Barley – Black-and-white tom.

_**Chapter One ~ The Mysterious Discovery**_

Below the full moon, the island was crowded with cats. At the centre of the clearing, a huge oak tree towered above the assembled felines, and, sitting proudly on its branches, the four Clan leaders looked down as they addressed them. The Gathering was drawing to a close now, and already the Clans were preparing to head their separate ways for another moon. A handsome flame-coloured tom, one of the leaders on the Great Oak, leaped down and called the cats of his Clan to him for the journey home. Among them were three young apprentices, only seven moons old. They joined the other ThunderClan cats as they walked out of the clearing towards the tree bridge, eagerly discussing their very first Gathering.

"Did you see how many cats there were?" exclaimed a black she-cat, almost invisible in the darkness. Her green eyes were glowing and her pelt bristling with excitement. "I've never seen so many in my life!"

"Me neither," agreed a golden tabby, looking over his shoulder at the blind grey tabby tom following close behind. "What did you think of it, Jaypaw?"

"I talked to some apprentices from RiverClan," replied Jaypaw, "and they told me Leopardstar might be ready to retire soon. She's ancient!"

The black she-cat purred with quiet laughter and commented, "Yeah, she's been a leader since the time of the old forest!"

"Mind you, so has Firestar," added the golden tabby, also purring with amusement.

The three apprentices crossed the tree bridge in single file and headed off around the lake, back towards their own territory. Ahead of them they could see Firestar, deep in conversation with his mate, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy. Jaypaw could sense the anxiety coming off them in waves. He snorted.

"What are they so worried about? The other leaders didn't say anything to imply that they were going to invade our territory, did they?"

"No," answered the she-cat, her ears pricking up with interest.

The golden tabby looked at Firestar and suggested, "Perhaps he's concerned about the coming leaf-bare?"

"Hmm, maybe..." Jaypaw didn't sound convinced. His sightless blue eyes were narrowed in thought as he followed his siblings back through WindClan's hunting grounds.

When they arrived in their own territory once more, the golden tabby's eyes began to shine. "I'm not ready to go back to camp just yet," he announced. "I want to go exploring! We've hardly seen anything of our territory since we became apprentices."

"But, Lionpaw..." The she-cat started to protest but her brother turned to her, a determined expression on his face.

"Oh, come on, Hollypaw!" he whined. "You never used to be so obsessed with rules. Remember when we were kits and we sneaked out to find that fox?"

"Yes, and look what happened! Jaypaw nearly died!" Hollypaw's eyes clouded at the memory of seeing her brother lying, motionless and wounded, at the edge of the camp, where he'd fallen into the stone hollow after being chased by a fox cub.

But Jaypaw, on the other hand, seemed to agree with Lionpaw. "I wouldn't mind going exploring. After all, we'll need to learn the limits of our territory sooner or later," he pointed out.

"But... but..." Hollypaw tried to argue, but words failed her. In the end she relented, much to her two brothers' delight. But she still felt the need to warn them to be careful before they set off, however.

When they were certain that the other cats had all disappeared into the undergrowth, Lionpaw led the way in the opposite direction, his mouth open to pick up any scents. Jaypaw and Hollypaw followed, and soon the siblings had wandered a long way from the camp. They stuck close together, pointing out particular landmarks to one another and quite enjoying themselves. After a while, even Hollypaw started to forget that they weren't supposed to be out this late without a warrior.

When the apprentices had walked for what seemed like an eternity and Jaypaw was starting to complain that his paws were aching with cold, Lionpaw suddenly pulled them up. He gestured with his muzzle to something up ahead and Hollypaw stopped, staring in wonder.

"What is it?" Jaypaw questioned irritably, sensing their uneasiness and wishing he could see.

In front of them, shining eerily in the blackness, was something the apprentices barely understood. It appeared to be a kind of tunnel, but instead of leading off into darkness there was an odd, greenish glow emanating from the entrance. When the cats drew near, they saw (except for Jaypaw, of course) that the light was coming from a sort of vortex within the tunnel, a swirling green orb that hovered a few inches off the ground.

Lionpaw and Hollypaw could do nothing but stare, open-mouthed, at the thing, their eyes as wide as the full moon above. Jaypaw bristled when he felt the strange power that seemed to come from it, knowing instinctively that something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Hollypaw finally got the courage to repeat Jaypaw's question. Lionpaw just shook his head in bewilderment.

For a few more minutes, the three cats were silent. Then Lionpaw broke the spell by meowing in awe, "Whatever it is, I'll bet anything that it's not supposed to be here."

"Do you think Twolegs put it here?" asked Hollypaw, finally turning her head to look at Lionpaw.

The golden tabby shrugged. "Maybe," he replied. "But somehow, I don't think so."

Jaypaw suddenly let out a hiss. "We should have nothing to do with it!" he spat, glaring at the place where he guessed the vortex was. His hackles were raised and his ears flat to his head as he continued, "We should get out of here and warn Firestar. It might be dangerous!"

Hollypaw readily agreed but Lionpaw stayed quiet. For some reason that he couldn't explain, the apprentice felt captivated by the thing – whatever it was – and he knew that he didn't want the other cats to find out about it. He felt a strong, unexpected desire to pad forwards and touch the ominous green sphere. But just as he was about to take a step towards it, Hollypaw flicked his shoulder with her tail-tip.

"Lionpaw! Come on, we've got to move." She gave him a nudge that nearly unbalanced him, but still the tabby refused to take his eyes off the tunnel.

"Lionpaw! L-Lionpaw..." Hollypaw's voice trailed away and a frustrated snarl came from Jaypaw.

"Move, you big furball!" He, too, butted Lionpaw with his head, trying to steer him away in the direction of the stone hollow.

"Ouch! Stop it!" Lionpaw growled and waved his tail in annoyance.

"Well, move then!" Jaypaw was growing increasingly nervous now, for he could sense his brother's reluctance to leave and he knew that the longer they stayed here, the harder it would become for him to resist the pull of the eerie vortex. Jaypaw had no idea what might happen to Lionpaw if he entered it, or even if he would make it out alive – if he made it out at all.

"Lionpaw, please come with us!" Hollypaw begged, resting her pleading gaze on Lionpaw. He just looked blankly back.

"Why? Firestar's only going to tell us off. Why go back just to be punished?"

Hollypaw stared at her sibling in disbelief. "Lionpaw, this was _your _idea! Surely you realised what would happen when we got back to the Clan? I did warn you. And Jaypaw's right, this thing might be dangerous. Now come on!"

She glared sternly at the tom and felt a prickle of satisfaction as Lionpaw backed away from the tunnel mouth and turned to leave with her and Jaypaw. But her feeling of triumph quickly turned to horror as Lionpaw spun around without warning and, not taking as much as a backwards glance, ran straight for the glowing orb. He took a flying leap and his body made contact with the strange object. Then, with a rush of wind and a flash of light, he was gone.

Hollypaw and Jaypaw stared, dumbfounded, at the place where their brother had vanished. After a long moment, Hollypaw seemed to come to her senses once more. She threw her head back and let out a desperate wail. Jaypaw listened to her loudly calling Lionpaw's name, his whole body numb with shock and fear. How could Lionpaw be so stupid?

Eventually, Hollypaw stopped yowling. She faced Jaypaw, a fierce glint in her emerald eyes. "We have to go after him."

Jaypaw swallowed fearfully, but he knew that Hollypaw was right. Lionpaw was their brother – they couldn't just leave him, no matter what the danger. Jaypaw turned to the she-cat, his face set, and slowly nodded.

Then, together, he and Hollypaw leapt after Lionpaw into the unknown.


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Hi again everyone! This is chapter two of my newly-improved story. I thought I would try and replace all the existing chapters today, to avoid having two very similar chapters up at the same time (I'm not sure if that's against the rules or not, so it's better to be safe than sorry). Please leave reviews telling me what you think =). Read on and enjoy the story! x**

******Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two ~ A Chance Encounter**_

When Lionpaw opened his eyes, the first thing that registered in his confused mind was that he was no longer in his own territory. The scents and sounds of his new surroundings told the apprentice that he was in a forest. But a forest, it seemed, far away from the one where he was born.

Lionpaw staggered to his feet and looked around him, blinking in bemusement at the unfamiliar scenery. A squirrel shot suddenly past his paws and made a beeline for the nearest tree, but Lionpaw was in no mood to hunt now and barely noticed it. The last thing he remembered was falling through seemingly endless darkness, and he realised with a funny jolt to his stomach that wherever he was, the strange portal must have brought him there.

_But where exactly _am _I? _he thought with rising panic, staring around wildly. Just as he was about to take a step forwards, a blinding light appeared behind him and the tom spun around, startled. The light vanished almost as soon as it had come, leaving behind the bodies of two cats Lionpaw instantly recognised.

"Jaypaw! Hollypaw!" he purred, filled with an overwhelming sense of relief at the sight of his kin. _At least now I'm not alone anymore!_ He padded over to where they lay on the forest floor.

Hollypaw was the first to crack open her eyes, peering blearily up at the other apprentice. "L-Lionpaw?" she stammered, dazed. Then she scrambled into a sitting position and looked around, her eyes slowly widening as she took everything in. "Where are we Lionpaw?" she demanded, her pelt beginning to bristle fearfully.

Lionpaw shrugged and confessed, "I have no idea."

Beside Hollypaw, Jaypaw was starting to stir. His brilliant blue eyes opened and he turned to face his companions. "What just happened?" he mewed groggily, sounding as if he had recently woken from a deep sleep.

But Hollypaw had stood up and was now wandering away from the two toms, fully alert for anything that suggested danger. However, everything seemed fairly peaceful, and the silence was broken only by Jaypaw's confused mutterings.

"Hmm... I don't think we're in ThunderClan territory anymore," she mused, walking back to Jaypaw and Lionpaw. "In fact, I think we've left Clan territory altogether."

Jaypaw struggled to get up at this, alarmed. Once he was on his feet he hastily scented the air, his mouth slightly open to drink in the breeze. While he was preoccupied, Lionpaw turned to Hollypaw.

"Why did you follow me through that... thing?" he asked, titling his head to one side.

Hollypaw stared back at him. "You're our brother! We couldn't just abandon you!" she pointed out, shaking her head disbelievingly.

Before Lionpaw could reply and say how grateful he was to see them, Jaypaw let out a puzzled mew.

"There's something odd about this place," he meowed uneasily, "but I just can't seem to figure out what."

"I know what you mean. I got that feeling when I arrived, too." Lionpaw shivered.

"It seems almost... familiar," Jaypaw continued, giving no sign that he had heard Lionpaw. "It's almost like I've been here before, only I know I haven't." His sightless eyes narrowed. "We should never have come here," he meowed bitterly. Then, suddenly, he rounded on Lionpaw with his hackles raised in anger. "You brought this on us!" he spat. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here! I _told _you we should have had nothing to do with that Twoleg thing!" In his fury, the blind apprentice looked twice his normal size, and Lionpaw found himself backing away a few paces, even though he knew that he could easily beat Jaypaw in a fair fight.

"I didn't know _this _would happen!" he snapped truthfully, guilt making him defensive. But Hollypaw stopped the quarrel before it could go any further.

"Look, we need to be sensible about this! If we ever want to get home then we have to work together. Agreed?" She fixed a fierce glare on both of her brothers and they nodded, though Jaypaw did it a little grudgingly. "Good," Hollypaw meowed, satisfied, before turning away again. Then she said, "I suggest we take a look around. Staying here won't do us much good, seeing as that dumb Twoleg thing isn't here anymore. There doesn't appear to be anything that could cause trouble for us, and besides, exploring might help us find a way back to the lake!" Her anxiety was suddenly replaced by excitement.

Lionpaw and Jaypaw swiftly agreed and the three young cats began making their way through the alien forest, moving slowly and sticking together at all times for fear of getting lost. It wasn't long before they heard voices up ahead and froze, their senses on high alert. It seemed as though a small group of cats – no more than two or three – were talking up ahead, not bothering to keep their voices down. Hollypaw hastily looked around her for somewhere to hide and spotted a large pile of reeking fox dung. _That should disguise our scents, _she thought, and forced herself to roll in it. Then she beckoned for the other two to do the same.

Though both Jaypaw and Lionpaw had expressions of repulsion on their faces, they wasted no time in joining Hollypaw as the unknown cats drew nearer. Then they waited silently, hoping that the smell of the dung would be enough to conceal them. Unfortunately, their hope was short-lived, as one of the cats, a huge white tom, spotted them before they could melt away into the undergrowth. He signalled to one of his companions – a magnificent golden tabby that looked a bit like Lionpaw – who appeared from behind some ferns and came to a stop in front of the apprentices, each of whom cowered down in fear.

"Well, well, well," he growled, the fur on his spine beginning to bristle, "and who might you be?"

Lionpaw gulped, but then he had an idea. Praying to StarClan that the other two would play along, he gave a respectful answer, dipping his head to the older tabby. "I am Lion, and this is my brother, Jay, and my sister, Holly. We are loners in desperate need of food and shelter. Can you help us?" He flinched as the big white tom leaned forwards and sniffed him curiously before recoiling in disgust.

"Well, they certainly _smell _like loners," he hissed to the tabby, who eyed them with suspicion for a moment more before a third, smaller cat appeared.

This cat was about the same size as Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw, and appeared to have been running hard. He had a flaming ginger coat and bright green eyes, and what was more he looked _very _familiar. Around his neck he wore a blue collar, a mark of the Twolegs, and the apprentices knew immediately that he was a kittypet.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping?" the ginger cat enquired, gazing at Lionpaw and his siblings with curiosity.

Neither of the larger cats answered him. Instead, they continued to examine the 'loners', their eyes still narrowed with distrust and hostility. After a while though, the golden tabby seemed to decide that they were no threat. He said calmly, "You are trespassing on our Clan's territory. If you leave now, we will not harm you."

At the mention of the word 'Clan', the apprentices' eyes instantly grew round and they stared at the cats in front of them with puzzlement. _They don't belong to any Clan _I _know, _Hollypaw thought, feeling unnerved. Out loud, she said, "We didn't mean to trespass, and we are sorry. But our mother has abandoned us and we need a safe place to live." She hoped her invented story would be enough to win these strange cats over, and, to her delight, they seemed to be considering it.

After a few moments, in which the flame-coloured kittypet looked at each cat in turn, his emerald gaze lingering longest on Hollypaw, the white tom nodded to his friend and the golden tabby let out a short, impatient sigh.

"Very well," he relented, "we shall take you to our camp so you can meet our leader. Then _she _can decide what to do with you." He flicked his tail in a silent signal and the group moved off once again, this time with Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw bringing up the rear, all eager to learn more about these unfamiliar cats and where they lived.

As they ran through the forest, the kittypet fell into step beside Hollypaw. "Your name is Holly, isn't it? I'm called Rusty," he introduced himself warmly, glancing sideways at the black she-cat.

Hollypaw didn't know what to say in reply in to this, so she stayed quiet. But the kittypet seemed determined to talk to her as he complimented, "You have a very pretty name."

"Thanks," Hollypaw purred, feeling a warm tingle spread through her fur. Then she realised that she was speaking to a kittypet and suddenly felt disgusted with herself. "Er... can you go and bother someone else please?"

At this, the tom looked hurt. "I was only trying to be friendly," he pointed out, but then he quickened his pace and left Hollypaw alone again, feeling somewhat guilty that she had hurt his feelings.

In next to no time, the sounds and scents of other cats began to reach the patrol, and the apprentices found themselves quivering with excitement. Now they would discover the identity of the Clan which these cats belonged too! Eagerly, they stepped forwards in unison but then came to an abrupt halt, far more bewildered than they had previously been – than they could ever remember being in their lives, in fact.

Ahead of them was a small ravine strewn with boulders, and at the bottom was a thorn tunnel; they guessed this was the main entrance to the camp. But it was the individual scents rising from the clearing below which had so shocked the apprentices, for they recognised some of them as belonging to cats from their own Clan, ThunderClan.

The white tom glanced over at them, amusement making his whiskers twitch. "Come now," he purred, "if our leader accepts you, then no cat in the Clan will harm you." He had clearly misunderstood their concern though, for neither Hollypaw, Jaypaw or Lionpaw was interested in being accepted by the Clan... yet.

But the white cat and his companion did not wait for them to come to their senses as they charged down the ravine and into the gorse tunnel with the kittypet, Rusty, close behind. Lionpaw was the first to begin following, his tail fluffed up to twice its normal size, and then Jaypaw and Hollypaw joined him, too stunned and anxious to speak. Jaypaw needed some help descending the slope, for he could not see where it was safe to place his paws, so the other two hung back to guide him. Then, at last, they had all made it to the bottom and, taking deep breaths, walked forwards into the camp clearing.


	3. Lionpaw's Decision

**Here is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it =) x**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three ~ Lionpaw's Decision**_

Bluestar had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the two warriors she had sent to fetch the kittypet, Rusty, and now she spotted them returning to camp with the flame-coloured tom in their wake. At once, she jumped down from the Highrock to greet them.

"He came," she purred, addressing her warriors.

The white cat dipped his head and replied, "Lionheart was convinced he would not. But, Bluestar..." He was interrupted by the blue-grey she-cat as she twitched the tip of her tail impatiently.

"Well, what do you think of him?" she enquired, looking from one to the other.

The white warrior, whose name was Whitestorm, seemed flustered. Bluestar could tell there was something else on his mind, and when he next spoke she was completely unprepared for his answer.

"Bluestar, there's something you ought to know. When we were bringing him here we ran into three cats claiming to be loners in search of a new home. We asked them to leave our territory but they appeared to have nowhere else to go. So we brought them here."

Bluestar was about to reply when she caught a foul stench coming from the gorse tunnel. As she turned to look, three young cats, about the age of apprentices, emerged into the camp, gazing around with huge, frightened eyes. The fear scent coming off them in waves almost masked the vile odour that they carried.

The ThunderClan leader stared at them for a few heartbeats before rounding on Lionheart and Whitestorm, lost for words. By now, most of the other cats had also detected the alien scents of Rusty and the 'loners' and were gazing curiously in their direction, their pelts beginning to bristle threateningly as they took in the sight of the newcomers.

Bluestar at last found her voice. She asked with menacing calm, "Why have you brought these strangers to our camp?"

It was Lionheart who replied, meeting his leader's gaze evenly. "We thought it best, Bluestar. These cats are hardly older than kits and can do no harm to ThunderClan." He said all this grudgingly, as if it had not been his idea to bring Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw with them to the camp.

Bluestar studied him, and she knew that he was telling the truth. Her warriors had indeed considered every possibility beforehand and she trusted their judgement enough to reluctantly accept their word. She faced Whitestorm as he pointed out, "Besides, they say their mother has abandoned them. They are alone now and present even _less _of a threat. It would be cruel to send them away to die in the forest."

Bluestar knew instantly what he was getting at. She eyed him thoughtfully, her mind racing. ThunderClan desperately needed new warriors, and by the look of them these loners were old enough to train as apprentices, along with Rusty. She nodded to herself, having reached a decision.

"Very well," she meowed. "Bring them and Rusty to my den. I shall speak to them there." She turned around and padded through the curtain of lichen that covered the entrance to her den.

Jaypaw was afraid. Even though he couldn't see he instinctively sensed that something wasn't right, and the fear scent emanating from his brother and sister only confirmed his suspicions. When they had first stumbled upon the unfamiliar cats in the forest, the apprentices' acute sense of smell had been distracted by the odour of the fox dung and they could not separate the cats' scents from the horrible stench that they themselves carried. This, of course, prevented the siblings from knowing the unknown cats' identities or which Clan they came from. But now, as they stood at the edge of the clearing, the reek of fox dung was slowly beginning to fade, and Jaypaw could somewhat distinguish between some of the scents he had previously been unable to smell. And what he scented only made his lack of vision even _more_ frustrating.

Highly vivid odours were drifting on the wind towards them and the blind tom could easily pick out the scents of cats he could remember from his own Clan, like Longtail and Mousefur, but also others which he couldn't identify. The fact that he could not see his surroundings made Jaypaw feel small and vulnerable in this strange place, something he was unused to experiencing back in his own territory by the lake, where he knew every rock and tree, every plant and animal. Sensing her brother's discomfort, Hollypaw pressed comfortingly against him, although she herself was trembling.

Without warning, Jaypaw heard one of the cats they had met out in the forest approaching them. He tasted the air, hoping to discover this cat's identity, but he had never come across the scent before. The only thing evident to him was the scent of ThunderClan, which was, in any case, all around them.

"Come," ordered the cat. "Bluestar wishes to speak with you in her den. We must not keep her waiting."

Beside Jaypaw, Hollypaw drew in a sharp breath at the mention of Bluestar, whom the apprentices knew to have died generations before they were born. Something was wrong here, and Jaypaw was determined to find out what. With Lionpaw and Hollypaw at his heels, the apprentice followed the tomcat to a large boulder, hearing the annoying kittypet following close behind.

Apparently, there was an opening in the side of the rock and that was where Bluestar had her den, for the unknown warrior requested permission to enter before walking through the curtain of lichen into the small cave. The four young cats followed and Jaypaw shivered as he settled down in the enclosed space.

Lionpaw, on the other hand, once his eyes had adjusted to the gloom, could do nothing but gape, open-mouthed, at the she-cat before them. She was magnificent. Her blue-grey pelt seemed to emit an eerie glow in the dim light and her ageing muzzle was flecked with silver. Her bright, piercing blue eyes appeared to stare straight through Lionpaw, as though looking into his soul. When she spoke, however, her voice was gentle and kind. The tabby apprentice sighed softly as felt himself beginning to relax, despite the fact that he was face to face with a cat that had supposedly died seasons ago.

"Welcome to ThunderClan," the she-cat meowed formally. "I am Bluestar, the leader here, and I would like you to answer a few questions for me. First of all, what are your names, young ones?" It was obvious she had directed this question at Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw, her clear gaze sweeping over each in turn as she waited for a response.

But Lionpaw and the other apprentices were too stunned to answer straight away, for they had all just shared a rather frightening thought – that, somehow, they had been transported back in time. As shocking as this idea was, it made some sense to Lionpaw. After all, it hadn't only been Jaypaw who had detected the ThunderClan scents at the top of the ravine, and none of the apprentices knew exactly where they were. In Lionpaw's mind there was only one reason... and it terrified him. He made a promise to himself that he would talk to Jaypaw and Hollypaw as soon as possible, and try to find a way back to their own time. _Stupid Twoleg thing,_ he thought bitterly.

"Well?" Bluestar asked a little impatiently when no-one replied. Lionpaw suddenly noticed that the two ThunderClan warriors who had escorted them to the camp were sitting quietly near the entrance to the den, presumably to stop anyone disturbing them... or to stop them escaping.

"Er..." he stammered, looking sideways at Jaypaw and Hollypaw, "I'm Lion, and this is Holly and Jay. We're grateful for your kindness, Bluestar." At this last comment, he dipped his head respectfully.

Bluestar acknowledged his thanks with a flick of her tail and then carried on addressing them. "I've been told by Lionheart and Whitestorm-" she gestured to the cats at the entrance "-that you three are alone now. Is that true?" Her eyes shone with sympathy as she spoke, and Lionpaw suddenly felt a rush of liking towards the old ThunderClan leader.

"Yes, it is true. We were abandoned by our mother when we were six moons," he meowed automatically, praying that she would take him seriously.

Apparently she did, for she enquired, "How old are you now?"

"Seven moons," answered Hollypaw truthfully, bowing her head.

Bluestar nodded thoughtfully and shot a meaningful glance at Lionheart and Whitestorm. They got the message and departed. Then Bluestar focused her attention back on the siblings and said, "Very well. How would you like to become apprentices of ThunderClan?"

_We already _are _apprentices of ThunderClan, _thought Lionpaw, feeling dazed. He looked over at his brother and sister, only to see them gazing right back at him. Apparently, whatever he decided to do, they would stick by him. Immensely grateful for their loyalty, Lionpaw faced Bluestar again and slowly nodded, wondering what on earth they were letting themselves in for.

At Lionpaw's approving nod, Bluestar purred. She then flicked her ears at Rusty and remarked, "Looks like you aren't alone, young one. I shall now announce your arrival to the Clan." With that, the blue-furred she-cat strode past them into the main clearing. Rusty followed, leaving the three _very _startled apprentices alone again.

Immediately, Jaypaw and Hollypaw turned to their brother, who shrugged his shoulders and stood up to follow the leader. By making this decision, Lionpaw knew, he may very well have changed the future of his Clan. But, he reminded himself, there was no going back now.


	4. The Naming Ceremony

**Here is the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it =) x**

******Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four ~ The Naming Ceremony**_

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The clear call of their leader brought the ThunderClan cats trotting from their dens just as Lionpaw emerged into the open. Now that he was actually looking he could see Longtail's pale tabby fur among them, as well as the dark stripes of Dustpelt. _Or is it Dust_paw _now? _he wondered, a little overwhelmed by all that he and his littermates had been through.

As soon as all the cats were assembled, Bluestar addressed them from the top of the Highrock, her piercing blue gaze surveying the crowd below her. "Every cat knows that ThunderClan has suffered these past moons due to lack of warriors and apprentices," she began. "Never before have we had so few in training. It has now been decided that ThunderClan will take in four outsiders to train as warriors."

The cats erupted into indignant protests at the end of that short speech, some shooting Bluestar looks of complete anger and disbelief. One of these, Lionpaw noticed, was Longtail. But Bluestar silenced them with a stern yowl and continued.

"I have found cats who are willing to become apprentices of our Clan. Lionheart and Whitestorm have seen these cats, and they agree with me that, someday, they will make valued warriors of ThunderClan."

At these words, Hollypaw couldn't stop herself from puffing out her chest proudly. However, her happiness was soon forgotten as a cat in the crowd, quickly identified as Longtail, called out mockingly, "That'll be the day!"

Bluestar fixed the tabby with a menacing glare. But before she got a chance to reprimand him, a loud caterwauling rose from the other Clan cats.

"Who are they?"

"Where do they come from?"

"Do they belong to another Clan?"

"What weird scents they have! I'm sure they aren't from any Clan _I _know!"

Then one yowl in particular was heard above the rest. "Look at that tom's collar! He's a kittypet!" It was Longtail again, eyeing Rusty sneeringly from his place in the crowd. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet," the pale tabby added with glee. "This Clan needs wild-born warriors to defend it, not a soft Twoleg plaything!"

For some reason that she couldn't explain, Hollypaw felt a sharp prickle of anger at those words. Just as she was about to leap to Rusty's defence the flame-coloured kittypet charged out from behind her and pounced on the unsuspecting Longtail, who let out a snarl of surprise and fury, losing his balance on the sun-baked earth.

At once, the black she-cat was impressed by Rusty's fighting skills. The kittypet clawed and bit Longtail, giving as good as he got as they flipped and somersaulted around the clearing, becoming a screeching, writhing ball of fur and claws. But then she gasped as she saw Longtail grab Rusty's collar between his teeth and tug, hard. Hollypaw realised that if she didn't do something soon, Rusty would suffocate. Once again she was about to jump to his rescue; but, suddenly, there was no need. Rusty, panicking and struggling for oxygen, pulled as hard as he could away from Longtail, then – _Snap!_

With a noise unlike anything the apprentice had heard before, Rusty's collar broke and both cats tumbled away from each other, gasping for breath. Hollypaw saw that Rusty had a cut above his right eye and that Longtail's left ear was torn, the blood dripping freely down his lean shoulder. Neither opponent seemed too badly injured though, to Hollypaw's relief.

Bluestar sprang down from the Highrock and let out a thunderous yowl, silencing the excited cats. She stepped towards Longtail, took the collar from him and placed it on the ground at her paws. Then she meowed, "This young cat has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honour. StarClan has spoken its approval – this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to stay with us as an apprentice."

Hollypaw watched in admiration as Rusty nodded his acceptance to Bluestar and stepped forwards into a bright shaft of sunshine. The light blazing on his orange pelt made his fur glow like a flame. Bluestar approached him, her sapphire eyes shining, and murmured a few words that Hollypaw couldn't hear. Then she turned away from him and announced to the Clan, "We shall have the apprentice naming ceremony for the newcomers straight away."

No cat complained or jeered this time, and Bluestar seemed satisfied. She leaped back onto the Highrock and called the four young cats forward. They stood beneath the great boulder, looking up at Bluestar, and she gazed down at them for a few heartbeats before raising her head and declaring, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, the loner Lion will be known as Lionpaw. Mousefur, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Lionpaw."

Lionpaw's eyes widened as he saw the wiry brown she-cat pad forwards from her place in the crowd and look over at him. He could hear Hollypaw softly purring with amusement, but he chose to ignore it as he walked towards his new mentor. They touched noses, Lionpaw feeling exceptionally awkward, and then waited for the other new apprentices to be named.

Bluestar focused her attention on Hollypaw and continued the ceremony. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, the loner Holly will be known as Hollypaw. Willowpelt, you also are ready for an apprentice. I trust you to train Hollypaw well."

Hollypaw couldn't help purring at the choice Bluestar made for her new mentor, as she had heard stories of the kind-hearted, pale-pelted queen who had given her life to defend her son from a badger attack. Willowpelt approached her, looking somewhat wary. But Hollypaw dipped her head in respect and awe, and the she-cat touched noses with her. Now it was Jaypaw's turn, and both Hollypaw's and Lionpaw's blood chilled; Bluestar had no way of knowing about the grey tabby's blindness, and it was now too late to inform her. But then Jaypaw suddenly did something that neither of his littermates had expected. Just as Bluestar was about to name him he interrupted by saying boldly, "Bluestar, I wish to have a word with you before you choose my mentor."

Shock rippled through the Clan and most of the cats suddenly had mutinous looks on their faces. Bluestar, on the other hand, was not among them, and she looked curiously at Jaypaw before nodding her acknowledgement. She jumped gracefully down to the ground and both cats disappeared into her den.

Hollypaw looked after them, concern clouding her expression. Surely the great Bluestar would not exile Jaypaw once she found out about his blindness? The black she-cat began to tremble, worried for her sibling, and Lionpaw had an odd look on his face as he impatiently waited to discover his brother's fate.

It was not long before both cats returned. Bluestar wore a thoughtful expression as she resumed her position atop the Highrock once again, while Jaypaw made his way over to Hollypaw and Lionpaw with a smug look on his face. Hollypaw soon found out why as Bluestar began to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan," she meowed in a clear, carrying voice, "the loner Jay – who will now be known as Jaypaw – has chosen an important position in our Clan. He has informed me of his skill with healing herbs, and I have decided to take him on as ThunderClan's newest medicine cat apprentice. If that's alright with you, Spottedleaf?" she added, speaking to a very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat that was sitting slightly apart from the rest, observing the meeting with interest.

Hollypaw and Lionpaw hastily craned their necks in order to get a glimpse of the medicine cat that had played such a large part in their grandfather, Firestar's, life. Tragically, her own life had been cut short by Clawface, a ShadowClan warrior, and since then she had visited Firestar in dreams more than once. Hollypaw deeply admired and respected the tortoiseshell for helping her grandfather so much, and now that she actually got a chance to see her she could hardly contain her excitement. Glancing over at Lionpaw, she saw that he clearly felt exactly the same way.

Spottedleaf, after hearing her leader address her, got to her paws and made her way to the front of the assembled cats so that she was directly below Bluestar. She looked up at the blue-grey she-cat, then towards Jaypaw, and back again.

"Bluestar," she mewed quietly, "if it is your wish for me to train this young cat in the art of medicine, then of course I will oblige. But I think it is only fair for me to warn you that StarClan may not be as willing to accept him."

Jaypaw's fur began to bristle. But he never got a chance to protest because, just as he opened his mouth, Bluestar started to talk again.

"That is something I have considered, Spottedleaf, and you are still a young and able medicine cat. However, the Clans have taken in loners to train as _warriors_ before – why not medicine cats? If StarClan objects, then I will certainly back down. But, for now at least, my decision stands." She finished this little speech with a finality that suggested the case was closed.

Spottedleaf bowed her head in submission and went to touch noses with her new apprentice. Jaypaw's eyes shone like stars, and Hollypaw knew he was happy to be Spottedleaf's apprentice.

Though most of the cats still seemed uneasy about this, Bluestar paid them no attention as she turned to the final new apprentice waiting to be named. "And Rusty, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw, in honour of your flame-coloured pelt."

Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw stared, dumbfounded, at the ginger tom as he began to kick dirt and grass over his collar as though burying his dirt. _No wonder he looks so familiar! _Hollypaw thought. _He's Firestar!_


	5. Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw

**Here is the fifth chapter, I hope you enjoy it =) x**

******Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five ~ Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw**_

Bluestar, meanwhile, was not yet done with the naming ceremony. "I shall be mentor to Firepaw," she announced, jumping down from the Highrock to touch noses with him.

Firepaw looked up, startled, and as he did so, his nose collided painfully with the leader's. Many cats in the crowd let out deep purrs of laughter and the ginger apprentice ducked his head in embarrassment. Bluestar twitched her whiskers at him before heading back to her den, and the other Clan cats began to split up into groups now that the ceremony was over, murmuring eagerly to one another.

"Hey, Firepaw!"

Hollypaw pricked her ears as a grey apprentice approached Firepaw and gave him a welcoming sniff. _Greystripe,_ she realised. _Or should I say, Grey_paw?

"That was a great fight Firepaw! Especially for a kittypet!" the grey tom purred. "Longtail is a warrior, though he's only young; he just received his name two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry, though. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure!"

"So _that's_ how Longtail got that scar on his ear... I always wondered about that."

Hollypaw turned her head to see Lionpaw still sitting beside her, also watching their grandfather and his closest friend talk, and she noticed Jaypaw hovering uncertainly behind the golden tabby. Before she could speak, she heard members of the Clan beginning to welcome Firepaw, and she briefly wondered if they would welcome her and her brothers as well.

She didn't have long to ponder this before her name, along with Lionpaw's and Jaypaw's, was called out by the Clan, too. However, a small knot of cats had gathered a short distance away and were whispering with their heads close together, occasionally fixing the new apprentices with suspicious looks and not joining in with their Clanmates' chant. Longtail was with them, Hollypaw noticed, and a sleek black and grey tabby that she had never met. The two were sitting close together, shooting Firepaw looks of deepest repulsion. As Hollypaw watched, the unfamiliar tabby's head turned towards her and her littermates and she caught a glimpse of his glittering amber eyes. She shivered, sensing the distrust in this warrior's mind, before the tomcat got to his paws and stalked over to Firepaw and Greypaw. Curious to know what he would say to them, Hollypaw pricked her ears and strained to listen.

"Lucky your collar snapped when it did," the tom hissed to Firepaw. "Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a _kittypet_!" His voice dripped malice with every word and his tail lashed angrily before he turned away and headed back over to the group of warriors.

Feeling sorry for her grandfather, Hollypaw slowly began to approach the pair. As she drew nearer she heard Greypaw meow quietly, "Now, Darkstripe is neither young, nor pretty..."

_Darkstripe?_ Hollypaw's blood turned to ice as the name of Tigerstar's most loyal ally was uttered. As a kit she had been told tales about Darkstripe's betrayal to ThunderClan and how, in the end, he had even joined forces with the dreaded BloodClan to drive the Clans from their home and destroy Firestar. At once, her head whipped around to stare at the dark-pelted tabby, hatred and fear rising in equal measure inside her. But he and Longtail had both vanished, and Hollypaw was left staring instead into the sightless blue eyes of Jaypaw. Apparently, he and Lionpaw had padded up behind her unnoticed, and now they were both gazing at her expectantly.

"We need to get out of camp and talk, just the three of us," Lionpaw told her, his mew laced with determination.

Hollypaw nodded her agreement, but she never got a chance to say anything out loud. At that precise moment a young black cat came charging through the camp entrance, and they heard Greypaw gasp behind them.

"That's Ravenpaw! Why's he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?"

_Tigerclaw must be Tigerstar's warrior name,_ Hollypaw thought, feeling a second jolt of fear run through her. Beside her, Lionpaw's gaze darkened and Jaypaw's tail fluffed out as they both came to the same realisation.

The cat named Ravenpaw was staggering across the clearing, blood dripping steadily from a deep gash in his shoulder. Hollypaw watched with wide eyes as he came to a halt in the middle of the camp, panting heavily from exhaustion and close to collapse. Bluestar had emerged from her den and was walking swiftly towards the tom, her eyes shadowed with concern.

"Ravenpaw? What's happened?"

The cats held their breath, Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw among them. But when the apprentice said nothing the ThunderClan leader took a further step forward and commanded, "Speak, Ravenpaw! Tell the Clan what's wrong!"

Ravenpaw seemed to be struggling for air. His flanks heaved as, dramatically, he declared, "Redtail is dead!"

Silence gripped the Clan for a single heartbeat before shocked and mournful cries erupted all around. They reverberated through the forest, pounding against Jaypaw's eardrums, and though he had never heard the name before he understood that Redtail must have been deeply liked and respected within the Clan. The blind apprentice's nose twitched as he scented the blood flowing from Ravenpaw's wound, and the other cat's ragged breath sounded horrible in his ears. He listened with interest as Ravenpaw continued to speak breathlessly.

"W-we were by the stream not far from Sunningrocks, and we met five RiverClan warriors. Oakheart was with them."

At the mention of Oakheart, Greypaw let out another audible gasp, but Jaypaw was too focused on Ravenpaw to bother listening to the grey apprentice.

"Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties off our territory, and that the next RiverClan warrior caught here would be killed. But O-Oakheart would not back down. He s-said his Clan had to be fed, whatever threats we made. And th-that's when the RiverClan warriors attacked us. It was hard to see what was happening; the fighting was too fierce. I saw that Oakheart had Redtail pinned down, but then R-Redtail..." He broke off abruptly, his limbs shaking uncontrollably. Then, to all of the cats' dismay, he lurched unexpectedly sideways and collapsed into the dust.

Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw had to jump aside as one of the Clan queens suddenly ran past, Spottedleaf hot on her tail. The ginger she-cat crouched down and licked Ravenpaw's cheek tenderly, while Spottedleaf used her nose to roll him over in order to get a clearer glimpse of his shoulder injury.

Without much thought, Jaypaw started to pad forwards from beside his littermates, anxious to help the medicine cat and begin to earn her respect as a trustworthy apprentice. He followed his nose to the spot where Ravenpaw lay and settled himself in a crouch beside his new mentor.

"Is there anything I can do?" he enquired, doing his best to appear helpful.

He felt Spottedleaf's sweet breath on his face as she turned towards him. "We need to get him to the medicine den for treatment," she replied. Jaypaw noticed there was no real fear in her mew. _She must be confident that she can heal him,_ he thought to himself, admiring her obvious ability to remain calm in a crisis.

"Will he be ok?" The queen spoke up suddenly, her voice tense with worry. _She must be Ravenpaw's mother,_ Jaypaw guessed.

"It's all right Goldenflower, the gashes aren't fatal," Spottedleaf reassured the fretting she-cat. She rose to her feet and said, "First, I must fetch cobwebs to stop the bleeding; then we can move him to my den." Touching Jaypaw with her tail in a signal to stay put, she bounded quickly away.

But she couldn't have gotten very far before a loud and sorrowful wail shattered the relative peace of the clearing. The eyes of every cat sought out the entrance to the camp, where a huge tomcat with a dark brown tabby pelt was slowly emerging from the thorn tunnel. In his jaws, trailing unceremoniously over the ground, was the limp body of a dead cat. Awkwardly, watched in sombre silence by the other Clan cats, the massive tabby dragged his lifeless Clanmate to the middle of the clearing and set him down gently on the hard earth.

Lionpaw's paws tingled as he stared at the tom. He looked just like the cat described to the apprentice and his siblings in so many nursery tales: large and muscular, with broad shoulders and extremely long, curved claws. _That's Tigerstar!_ There was absolutely no doubt in Lionpaw's mind. Forcing himself to look away from the future leader of ShadowClan, he instead took in the sight of the dead warrior Tigerstar had brought home with him. _That has to be Redtail,_ he thought, seeing the cat's bright orange tail lying still in the dust. _Firestar said Tigerstar killed him..._

Glancing around, the golden tabby realised that his sister's hackles were raised. Swiftly, before any other cat could notice, he stepped closer to her and hissed in her ear, "Steady. Remember, no-one knows about Tigerstar's treachery yet. We've got to try and treat him just like any other warrior until Firestar reveals the truth, no matter how hard it will be."

Before Hollypaw could respond, Bluestar was again speaking commandingly from on top of the Highrock. "How did this happen, Tigerclaw?"

_He's obviously going to lie,_ Lionpaw thought bitterly as the warrior opened his mouth to speak.

"Redtail died with honour, struck down by Oakheart. Even though I couldn't save his life, I did manage to take Oakheart's while he was busy boasting over his victory." Tigerstar's – or rather, Tiger_claw_'s – voice carried to the very edges of the clearing, captivating the Clan cats with its power and authority. Lionpaw shivered as he felt it wash over him. "However, I feel that Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt that we shall see RiverClan intruders on our territory again."

There was a heartbeat's pause following this speech (which was, in Lionpaw's opinion, clearly planned out and rehearsed) before the ThunderClan cats moved forwards for their final farewells with Redtail.

Nearby, Lionpaw could hear Greypaw's hushed voice, no doubt explaining to Firepaw about the Clans' traditional burial ceremonies. With a peculiar feeling in his stomach, Lionpaw realised just how little his grandfather had known about Clan life when he had joined ThunderClan. It was hard to imagine the great Firestar as ever being nothing more than a mere lost kittypet, venturing into the world of the Clans for the very first time.

Shaking away these thoughts, Lionpaw touched Hollypaw lightly with his tail. "We still have to talk," he told her. "As soon as Jaypaw can get away, we'll leave camp and discuss everything. And hopefully, we'll soon be able to find a way back to our own time."


	6. Inside the Medicine Den

**Here is the sixth chapter, a bit later than intended lol. I hope you enjoy it =) x**

******Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six ~ Inside the Medicine Den**_

As Hollypaw nodded in reply to her brother's words, she saw that Spottedleaf was back. With Jaypaw's help, the young tortoiseshell medicine cat was covering Ravenpaw's injury with a thick swath of cobwebs to stem the blood flow. When these were fitted securely in place, she grasped the wounded apprentice by his scruff and started to haul him carefully across the clearing, Jaypaw in tow.

By the time the three cats had disappeared into the fern tunnel that marked the entrance to the medicine den, Bluestar had jumped down from the Highrock and gone to pay her respects to her fallen deputy. She crouched beside his body, her blue eyes dull with sadness, and gave his cooling pelt a lick before murmuring a few quiet words of farewell. Then, with the eyes of her Clanmates trained on her, she solemnly lifted her head and began to talk in a faint, grief-stricken voice.

"Redtail was a brave warrior whose loyalty to ThunderClan wasn't ever in doubt. His judgement was never swayed by ambition or pride, and he was a deputy the Clan could rely on for many moons. He would have made a worthy leader someday." With that, the blue-furred she-cat bowed her head once more in the traditional pose of mourning.

Soon, other cats accompanied her in the silent vigil. Hollypaw spotted a strikingly-familiar brown tabby pelt amongst them and recognised a much younger Dustpelt. He looked to be around her age, his striped fur still retaining some of its kit-softness, and his round amber eyes were staring blankly at his feet. Hollypaw felt a pang of sympathy for him, guessing that he must have been close to the dead warrior. A flash of grey suddenly caught her attention and she turned her muzzle away to spy Greypaw, walking back to Firepaw after sharing tongues with Redtail for the final time. The grey tom came to a halt beside his friend and commented, "Dustpaw will be upset."

"Dustpaw?" Firepaw tipped his head to one side in question.

"He was Redtail's apprentice," Greypaw explained patiently, gesturing with his tail towards his grieving denmate. "I wonder who Bluestar will choose to be his new mentor?"

Hollypaw watched her grandfather crane his neck to get a glimpse of Dustpaw, his whiskers twitching slightly in pity. Then he asked, "How long will Bluestar stay there?"

"Probably the whole night," came Greypaw's response. "He was her deputy for a long, long time, so she won't want to let go of him too quickly. He was also one of our best warriors; not as large and powerful as Tigerclaw or Whitestorm, but swift and clever. Bluestar was right when she said he would've been a good leader." The apprentice let out a long, gusty sigh.

At the mention of Tigerclaw, Hollypaw's claws unsheathed instinctively. Through narrowed green eyes she scanned the cats in the camp until her gaze rested on the broad-shouldered tabby. He didn't seem to have joined his Clanmates in the vigil for Redtail, instead sitting a few tail-lengths away with his piercing amber eyes fixed on the entrance to the medicine cat's den.

"I wonder what he's thinking?"

Hollypaw started at the sound of Lionpaw's voice, having been too focused on Tigerclaw to notice him. She looked at her brother and saw that he, too, was eyeing the tyrannical tom. Just as Hollypaw was about to respond, Tigerclaw rose to his feet and headed towards the fern tunnel.

"Hey," came a voice from behind the two apprentices. Hollypaw whipped around and came face to face with Greypaw and Firepaw.

"Oh... hello," the black she-cat murmured awkwardly.

"Me and Firepaw were just on our way to visit Ravenpaw. Would you like to come with us?" Greypaw's amber eyes were friendly.

Hollypaw exchanged a glance with Lionpaw, who shrugged. "We might as well," he muttered.

"Ok," Hollypaw decided, turning back to the grey tom. "Lead the way."

Greypaw obliged with a wave of his tail, whirling around and padding swiftly across the camp. Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Firepaw followed.

When they entered the medicine cat's clearing, the first thing that registered in Hollypaw's mind was how different it looked to Leafpool's den back in their own time. The most noticeable change was the absence of the pool at the back. The dark-furred apprentice briefly wondered how Spottedleaf got water for the sick or injured cats, before she reasoned with herself that the fit warriors or apprentices must gather water for her using moss. Next came the overpowering aroma of herbs. Hollypaw stretched her eyes wide in fascination at all the various scents, wishing she knew them all by name: catmint, dock, yarrow, coltsfoot, juniper berries...

Suddenly, Lionpaw gave her a nudge, drawing her back to reality so that she could take in the scene before her. The large form of Tigerclaw stood looking down at Ravenpaw while Jaypaw and Spottedleaf crouched over the hurt cat, attending to the deep slash in his shoulder.

Tigerclaw was speaking, his meow brimming with arrogance. "Well Spottedleaf, how is he? Do you suppose you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training with him, toughening him up, you know. I would hate for my efforts to be wasted."

_He sure is full of himself!_ Lionpaw felt his claws dig into the ground involuntarily. _I wonder how long it will be before he's revealed for what he really is – a scheming, traitorous murderer!_

To Lionpaw's satisfaction, Spottedleaf was unimpressed. "Yes, it would be a pity if, after all your valuable training -" her whiskers twitched slightly at these words "- Ravenpaw goes to join StarClan after his first battle, eh?"

"Will he live?" A hint of annoyance had entered Tigerclaw's voice now.

"Yes, of course he will. All he needs is rest."

With a contemptuous snort, the tom looked down at his apprentice and prodded him with an extended front claw. "Come on, Ravenpaw! Back on your paws!" he commanded. But the black cat didn't stir.

Lionpaw heard Firepaw let out a startled hiss. "Look at the length of that claw!"

"Too right! I know _I _wouldn't like to get in a fight with him!" Greypaw whispered back.

"No Tigerclaw, not so fast!" Spottedleaf protested at once, pushing the tabby warrior's claw away from her patient. "He needs to keep as still as possible until his injury has fully healed. Reopening his wound from jumping about and then ending up back in here won't help him. Now leave him alone."

Jaypaw stiffened, awe and affection for Spottedleaf welling up inside him. His new mentor had guts to oppose Tigerclaw like that! Although he could not see the fearsome warrior's expression, he would bet a moon's worth of fresh-kill that he wasn't pleased. His suspicions were proven correct when Spottedleaf meowed, "Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it, dear Spottedleaf," Tigerclaw purred silkily. _Soon, I will hold more power than _any_ medicine cat._

For a heartbeat, Jaypaw didn't register what he had heard; then the fur on his neck started to prickle with foreboding. Spottedleaf seemed not to have heard the dark tabby's ominous words, yet Jaypaw knew they had been spoken as surely as he knew he was a ThunderClan cat. _Spottedleaf _must _have heard though! Unless..._ _I just read Tigerclaw's mind!_ Struggling to grasp this ridiculous notion, Jaypaw almost missed what was said next. However, he strained his ears to listen again in time to hear Tigerclaw ask, "Who're you three?"

"They're the new apprentices, Firepaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw," Greypaw's voice answered promptly.

Jaypaw felt a jolt of surprise. Being busy treating Ravenpaw and listening to his mentor debating with Tigerclaw, he hadn't noticed his littermates and the others arrive.

"_That_ one smells like a kittypet!" Tigerclaw accused.

"I did live with Twolegs, but now I am going to train as a warrior," replied Firepaw bravely.

The apprentices saw Tigerclaw's amber eyes shine suddenly with interest. "Ah yes, I remember now. Bluestar told me she had come across a stray kittypet out in the woods. So she's actually decided to let you stay, has she?"

"Yeah, that's right," Firepaw acknowledged, his tone respectful.

"I see." Tigerclaw turned his attention to Hollypaw and Lionpaw. "What's the story here, then?"

Lionpaw forced himself to dip his head in respect. "Me and my siblings were loners, abandoned by our mother when we were six moons. Whitestorm and Lionheart found us inside your territory and brought us to the camp. Then Bluestar accepted us into the Clan."

"Oh, did she?" Tigerclaw sounded faintly amused. _Bluestar always was soft..._ Jaypaw shuddered as he again heard words that the other cats seemed to miss. Then Tigerclaw added, "Well then, I suppose you must be Jaypaw's littermates. Spottedleaf has already introduced him to me," he explained, seeing Hollypaw's and Lionpaw's bemused expressions. "While you train here, I shall observe your progress closely." On that note, the huge warrior stalked out of the medicine den.

"Do you think he liked me?" His grandfather's dumb question made Lionpaw roll his eyes.

At that moment, Ravenpaw twitched a little in his nest and opened his eyes into slits. "Has he gone?" he whispered.

"Tigerclaw? Yeah, he's gone." Greypaw started to pad towards his friend but Spottedleaf put herself between the two toms with a flick of her tail.

"Leave, please," she meowed. "This apprentice must have peace and quiet, and myself and Jaypaw need to concentrate on healing him."

Lionpaw peered past her at his brother, who was determinedly avoiding his gaze. He seemed thoroughly spooked about something, his grey tabby pelt prickling along his spine. _What's gotten into him?_ Lionpaw questioned silently.

Shrugging and deciding that he would find out Jaypaw's troubles later, he and the others bid farewell to the two medicine cats and Ravenpaw and departed from the den.


	7. Touring the Camp

**Here is the seventh chapter, I hope you enjoy it =) x**

******Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven ~ Touring the Camp**_

Once out in the fresh air again, the four young cats looked at each other. Hollypaw felt exceptionally uncomfortable; she could feel Firepaw's emerald gaze boring into her. _Does he forgive me for snapping at him out in the forest?_ she wondered hopefully.

Suddenly, Greypaw's eyes lit up as a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, since you three are new, why don't I give you a tour of the camp?" he suggested cheerfully.

Hollypaw thought it was a good idea. After all, she and her brothers might be stranded there for some time (no matter how much she didn't want to think about what that might mean), so she figured they may as well get accustomed to their new home. She glanced at Lionpaw for confirmation that he agreed with her, and the golden tabby apprentice nodded at Greypaw.

"Ok, that sounds great," he purred. "Thanks, er... I'm sorry, I don't know your name," he added, forcing himself to sound apologetic. In actuality, he _did _know the tom's name, but something told him it wouldn't be wise to let the cats from the past know that. _After all, I'm supposed to have been a loner with no knowledge of the Clans until now. What will happen if they all find out that me, Hollypaw and Jaypaw are from the future? Nothing good, that's for sure._

Greypaw's amber eyes stretched wide as realisation hit him. "Oh, of course, sorry! I haven't introduced myself to you two yet," he admitted. "My name's Greypaw. I'm Lionheart's apprentice."

Both Hollypaw and Lionpaw recalled the magnificent golden tabby that had been one of their escorts to the camp.

"Well, Greypaw, it's nice to meet you," Hollypaw mewed politely, doing her best to ignore the strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. _How weird it is to have a cat you've heard stories about for moons introduce himself to you! _She tried not to let her uneasiness show on her face.

Her brother clearly felt the same way. He meowed quickly, "Now, what about that tour? Me and Hollypaw are really looking forwards to getting to know your camp and the other members of your Clan." It was true, he realised, sensing both his own and his sister's anticipation. _Too bad Jaypaw's too busy helping Spottedleaf to join us..._

"Yes, we are. It's just a pity our littermate can't come too," Hollypaw murmured, voicing Lionpaw's thoughts. "But never mind. I'm sure we can show him around later, when he's less occupied."

"Sure you can," Firepaw agreed with a purr, giving Hollypaw a reassuring look. _Well, at least I know he's forgiven me now,_ she thought with a mental sigh of relief.

"Ok," Greypaw mewed, "follow me." He walked forwards a few paces, a thoughtful expression forming on his face. "You obviously all know the medicine den and the Highrock already," he began, gesturing towards the huge, granite-grey boulder that Bluestar had stood on to address her Clan. "That's where the Clan leader gives announcements," he explained, then pointed with his muzzle to the hollow in the side of the rock where Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Firepaw had first been spoken to by Bluestar. "And that's the cave where they sleep. It was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream. See the lichen that covers the entrance? That is what protects the den from the wind and rain."

_Wow, Greypaw sure is a good guide,_ Hollypaw thought in awe as she, Lionpaw and Firepaw trotted after him towards a bush with low-hanging branches that was close to the Highrock. The black she-cat could see that there was a clear view from there to the camp entrance, and guessed what it was even before Greypaw said it out loud.

"This is the warriors' den. The most senior warriors make their nests nearest the centre, where it's not as cold, and they all share their fresh-kill over by that clump of nettles while the younger, less-experienced warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they get invited to eat with the senior warriors, which is considered a great honour."

_So no change from our own time then,_ Hollypaw thought, remembering how the newest warriors in the Clan would often eat apart from the seniors. A wave of homesickness threatened to engulf her again, but she fought to push it down as Greypaw carried on with his tour. The grey tomcat sounded as though he was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Also, the queens work as warriors if they are not expecting or nursing kits, but if they _are_, then they have to stay in the nursery." He briefly gestured in the direction of a bramble thicket before saying, "And the elders have their own separate part of the camp, which is over here."

_Oh, so that's the nursery._ Hollypaw wanted to go over to the bramble thicket and have a closer look, but her brother and grandfather were already padding away after Greypaw, who was heading for a fallen tree on the far side of the clearing. With a small sigh of resignation, Hollypaw set off after them.

Just as she caught up with the three toms, she saw four elderly cats sitting on a little patch of grass next to the tree. A plump rabbit lay on the ground before them, already half-eaten.

One of the elders, a very old grey tom with unusually small ears, lifted his head from the fresh-kill and licked his lips. "Well, hello there, youngsters," he greeted the apprentices.

"Hey, Smallear," Greypaw purred, dipping his head politely.

"So, these must be our new Clanmates?" A tom with dark brown tabby fur and a stump for a tail (_Just like Berrypaw,_ Lionpaw thought with a smirk) twitched his whiskers. "It's Firepaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw isn't it?"

"Yes." All three of them imitated Greypaw's respectful nod.

"I presume the other one is still with Spottedleaf?" the elder went on. "Jaypaw?"

"Yes, he is," replied Hollypaw.

"I'm Halftail," the tomcat introduced himself. "Welcome to ThunderClan. Have any of you eaten yet?"

Hollypaw and Lionpaw shook their heads in unison, realising just how hungry they both were. Neither of them had had anything to eat since before their arrival in the past, which felt like moons ago now. Beside them, Firepaw's stomach rumbled loudly, betraying his own hunger.

"Well, there's plenty here," Halftail told them. He turned to the grey queen lying next to him, who was washing her paws with slow, rhythmic strokes. "Would you mind if they shared something between them, One-eye?"

"Not at all," the she-cat meowed, raising her head to look at the apprentices with her one good eye: the other was completely missing. _I wonder how she lost it...?_ Lionpaw decided that it would be highly rude of him to voice this question out loud, however, so he stayed silent.

"What about you, Dappletail?" Halftail asked the final elder, a once-beautiful tortoiseshell with a grey-flecked muzzle.

"Of course I wouldn't," she purred warmly.

"Thank you," Hollypaw mewed gratefully as Halftail picked up a squirrel large enough for the apprentices to share and deposited it in front of them. As it hit the ground, Lionpaw and Firepaw mimicked her thanks and each bent down to take a ravenous bite. Hollypaw joined them enthusiastically, but Greypaw held back.

"I'll get something later. You three can have that," he offered.

"Are you sure?" Lionpaw turned his head to look at the grey cat, his jaws stuffed with fresh-kill.

"Yes," Greypaw replied. "And don't you know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full?" he added with a hint of amusement.

Firepaw lifted his head, his green eyes glowing. "This is fantastic!" he exclaimed.

"Told you so," Greypaw retorted smugly, touching his friend's ears affectionately with his tail-tip.

"Hadn't you tasted squirrel before?" Although Hollypaw knew her grandfather had not been born a Clan cat, she was still curious. "Don't kittypets eat any forest food at all?"

"No, never." There was a touch of regret in the flame-coloured tom's voice, as if he was only just now discovering what he had been missing for the first few moons of his life while he had been locked up inside a Twoleg nest.

As Hollypaw and her two kin continued to feed on the fresh-kill, the elders began talking quietly among themselves. The black she-cat didn't really pay much attention to them. She was more interested in the squirrel, which she didn't seem to be getting a large portion of. _I'll have to eat again later,_ she decided.

Just as she finished her meal and was washing the last traces of squirrel from her whiskers, Bluestar's voice rang out across the clearing from the direction of the Highrock, effectively attracting the notice of every cat in the Clan. As one, Hollypaw and the others gazed up expectantly at the ThunderClan leader as she started to address them.

"It is time for me to appoint a new deputy," the blue-furred she-cat announced. "But first, may we give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. He shall sit alongside his fellow warriors among the stars tonight." She raised her head skywards to where the stars of Silverpelt were starting to appear, shining down endearingly on the four Clans of the forest. Then she continued. "And now, I will name ThunderClan's new deputy. I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

A hush fell over the Clan, as though every cat was holding it's breath. Hollypaw sought out the dark tabby pelt and broad shoulders of Tigerclaw in the crowd, expecting – and dreading – his name to be called out by Bluestar. However, to her relief and slight surprise, his was not the name she announced to the Clan.

"Lionheart will be the next deputy of ThunderClan," Bluestar declared.


	8. The Discussion

**Here is a new, never-before-seen chapter! I hope you enjoy it =) x**

******Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight ~ The Discussion**_

Jaypaw sneezed as he re-entered the medicine den. He and Spottedleaf had just been out in the clearing to congratulate Lionheart on becoming the next deputy, but now it was time to return to their duties once more.

The grey tabby apprentice's head was still buzzing with what had transpired earlier between himself and Tigerclaw. Was it really possible that Jaypaw had read the future tyrant's mind? But if so, how could that have happened?

He was so wrapped up in his own befuddled thoughts that he didn't realise at first that his mentor was speaking to him. He soon snapped out of it, however, as the beautiful tortoiseshell tapped him lightly on the nose with her forepaw to get his attention.

"As I was saying, you can leave Ravenpaw to me now and go and get some food. Ravenpaw just needs time to recover from now onwards, and it wouldn't be fair of me to deprive you a good meal." Her voice brimmed with sympathy, making Jaypaw wonder if he appeared worn out to her. _The only thing that's wearing me out is all this fuss..._

But just as the thought crossed his mind, Jaypaw opened his jaws in a huge yawn. _I guess I am pretty tired,_ he admitted to himself reluctantly. Giving Spottedleaf a mew of thanks and a dip of his head, he turned around and retraced his steps outside again. His mentor's voice called after him, "Remember that, as my apprentice, you'll be sleeping in here from now on." Jaypaw twitched an ear to show that he'd heard.

As he emerged into the open space, he immediately picked up on the feeling of grief that still hung thick in the air as most of the Clan prepared to sit vigil with Redtail's body through the night. The young tabby lifted his head to stare sightlessly at the sky, where he guessed the first stars of Silverpelt had made an appearance, Redtail's spirit shining among them. But he was brought back to earth by the sound of soft pawsteps on the ground nearby and he sniffed, breathing in Hollypaw's sweet scent.

"Jaypaw," his sister meowed, "Lionpaw thinks it's a good idea for us to talk now, while everyone else is busy. Firepaw and Greypaw have gone off to the apprentices' den, so they won't be able to overhear us."

Jaypaw felt a tingling in his paws as hope and excitement flared up inside him. Now was the time when he, Lionpaw and Hollypaw would be able to discuss things in privacy, and, with any luck, they would be able to make some sense of what had happened to them and find a way back home! With this comforting thought in mind, Jaypaw nodded. "Just let me grab something to eat and I'll be right with you. I'm starving!"

He hurried towards the pile of fresh-kill, locating it by the mouth-watering odour of prey. He seized the topmost mouse in his jaws, bounded back to Hollypaw and followed her as she walked briskly towards the camp entrance. It seemed that Lionpaw was waiting for them in the forest; Jaypaw pinpointed his scent coming from beyond the camp wall. He pushed through the thorn tunnel after Hollypaw, still carrying his meal, and approached the golden-furred tom.

Lionpaw's ears were twitching nervously. He scanned the undergrowth for any sign of eavesdroppers, but nobody seemed to have realised that they were missing. Thankful, he beckoned Hollypaw and Jaypaw closer.

"We need to make sure we don't raise our voices too loud, or some cat's bound to notice," Hollypaw whispered as she sat down and tucked her tail neatly around her small black forepaws.

Jaypaw dropped his mouse and settled down, too. "So, what do you reckon?" he questioned his littermates in an undertone.

Lionpaw kneaded the ground with his paws, his tail flicking back and forth. "Well, we know for certain that this is our own Clan in... in the past," he began quietly, conscious of Jaypaw's blue gaze boring into him; sometimes, it was easy to forget that he couldn't see. "So we have to work out how we got here first of all."

"I think we all know the answer to that." Irritation laced Jaypaw's tone now, and Lionpaw fidgeted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. He was unsure, even now, why he had led them through the Twoleg thing.

Hollypaw broke into his thoughts. "It doesn't really matter now _how_ we got here. What's important is how we're going to get back to the lake."

Her words caused a tense silence between them as each apprentice tried to come up with an idea. Lionpaw furiously wracked his brain, urging it to present him with something that could help them, but it was no use – his mind was completely blank.

"What if we try to get back to where we were before Whitestorm and Lionheart saw us? We might be able to find that weird Twoleg thing again," Jaypaw suggested at last.

But Hollypaw shook her head. "It wasn't there when we woke up, remember? I'm guessing that it isn't here."

Jaypaw's fur started to prickle with agitation. Knowing that it would do no cat any good if he got angry, he crouched down and took a moody bite of mouse. It was difficult not to feel annoyed with Lionpaw, however – he had been the one to cause this mess, after all.

Hollypaw drew in a breath, hating what she was about to say. "I've been thinking that maybe... maybe we're stuck." She forced herself to swallow the hard, unpleasant lump that had formed in her throat, and ploughed hesitantly on. "I mean, that Twoleg thing's gone now, and who knows if it will ever show up again? But what I really want to know is, how is it even possible for us to exist in this time? Our parents haven't even been born yet!"

Lionpaw was staring down at his feet now, avoiding their eyes. He had an inkling that Hollypaw was right, and it caused him too much suffering to think about. If they were stranded here forever, if they never got to see their Clanmates by the lake again... it would be all his fault. "I'm sorry," he murmured, his apology almost inaudible over the whisper of the breeze in the trees overhead.

Jaypaw gulped down another mouthful of mouse and grumbled. Although he disliked seeing his brother so depressed, his anger was still sufficient enough to keep him from comforting the golden tabby. Hollypaw, on the other hand, rested her tail across Lionpaw's shoulders. "Whatever happens, we're all in this together," she mewed sincerely.

Lionpaw blinked at her and let out a rusty purr, a glint of gratitude and determination steadily forming in his eyes again. Then he said, "I suppose there's no point moping around. We'll just have to do our best to act normally and see what happens."

Hollypaw inclined her head in agreement, but Jaypaw growled quietly to himself. His mind had just wandered back to the disconcerting incident from before, when he had been the only one to hear Tigerclaw's thoughts. For a brief moment, he contemplated telling Hollypaw and Lionpaw about it. _No_, he argued with himself, _it might have been nothing._ After all, he had been hungry and fatigued; surely it was just his imagination playing tricks on him? He decided that, for the time being at least, he would say nothing to his brother and sister about the strange occurrence, unwilling to trouble them further.

"Jaypaw?" Hollypaw was standing over him now. Snapping out of his reverie, Jaypaw turned his unseeing eyes towards her.

"We should go back now," he grunted. "The others will be wondering where we've got to." He got to his feet, wobbling a little from drowsiness, and hastily buried the remains of his half-eaten prey. He then followed his nose back to the thorn tunnel, Lionpaw and Hollypaw keeping pace with him.

As they squeezed back through the gap in single file, Whitestorm, one of the toms they had met out in the forest, came walking towards them from across the clearing. "You three should get to your nests," he meowed, and they were relieved to detect warmness in his voice. "Your mentors won't want to be kept waiting tomorrow. The apprentice training session begins at sunrise, and I expect that Spottedleaf will have something for you to do too, Jaypaw."

After bidding the white warrior goodnight, the apprentices headed their separate ways once more. Jaypaw made his solitary way back to the den he would now share with Spottedleaf, while Lionpaw and Hollypaw padded over to the apprentices' den, a green-leaved bush behind a moss-covered tree stump.

Hollypaw stuck her nose in first. She had heard about how disapproving Sandstorm and Dustpelt had been of Firestar when he'd come to ThunderClan, and she warily wondered if she and Lionpaw would receive the same less-than-friendly welcome. However, somewhat to her surprise, it seemed that Sandstorm – _No, Sand_paw_!_ – was already asleep, her pale ginger flank steadily rising and falling. Dustpaw was nowhere in sight though, and Hollypaw guessed he was still mourning beside Redtail's body.

Firepaw lifted his head as Hollypaw and Lionpaw weaved through the nests, trying to find bedding that wasn't already occupied. "Hey," he purred sleepily. "You two can sleep near me and Greypaw, if you want."

The fluffy grey tom was curled up in a tight ball next to Firepaw, snoring softly. Hollypaw and Lionpaw exchanged a quick look of amusement before clawing together their own nests and lying down, suddenly and completely aware of just how exhausted they were.

_It's been a _very_ long day,_ Hollypaw thought tiredly, sighing as her eyelids drifted closed.


	9. Exploring the Territory

**Hi everyone, here's a new chapter (finally)! I'm sorry about the wait between updates, I didn't intend to take this long. But, again, other things got in my way and then I had a bit of trouble writing the end of the chapter. But it's the longest one in the story so far, so hopefully that will make up for the lengthy wait! I hope you enjoy it =) x**

******Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine ~ Exploring the Territory**_

Early morning sunlight filtered into the den, dazzling Lionpaw's eyes as he stirred drowsily, having just awoken from a peculiar dream involving bright flashes of light and a frightening, alien forest. It had seemed so real... The young tabby stretched his jaws wide in a yawn and clambered into a sitting position atop the moss, his eyelids still droopy from sleep. They soon opened wide in astonishment, however, as he realised what he was seeing. _This isn't my den!_ He fought against rising panic as he stared around him. Then, slowly but surely, the memory of where he was returned to him in full measure – the past... Homesickness welled up inside Lionpaw, threatening to erupt from him in a wail of despair. He held it in with difficulty and surveyed his surroundings more closely.

His sister, Hollypaw, was sound asleep on the bedding next to him, a warm bundle of black fur that twitched slightly as she dreamed. On Lionpaw's other side, the flame-coloured pelt of Firepaw glowed in the sunlight and, across the den from him, Dustpaw and Sandpaw were stretching in their nests. Lionpaw turned his muzzle towards the den entrance in time to see Greypaw poke his head inside, an urgent expression in his face.

"Wake the others," he told Lionpaw. "Training is about to start!"

Lionpaw's stomach gave a funny jolt as he remembered that it would be his and Hollypaw's first training session in this unfamiliar place. He prodded her side with a forepaw and hissed, "Hollypaw! It's time to get up."

The black she-cat let out a grunt and cracked her eyelids open. "I was having a great dream," she complained crossly.

Lionpaw's whiskers twitched. "Greypaw says that training's about to start. You'd better hurry or Willowpelt won't be too pleased." He then turned to rouse Firepaw, only to see his grandfather's face inches from his own.

"I wonder what they'll teach us?" the ginger apprentice breathed with excitement.

"Huh!" Sandpaw's scornful voice floated across to them. "I expect they won't bother teaching a _kittypet_ anything important." She bent her neck to give the fur on her chest a few hasty licks while Dustpaw rumbled with amusement beside her.

Firepaw chose to ignore this cutting remark. He began to give his pelt a wash, rasping his tongue quickly over his back. Lionpaw gave his own coat a hurried examination, then, deciding that he looked decent, he stood up and pushed his way through the branches after Greypaw.

Many of the Clan cats were already starting to go about their business in the clearing. Lionpaw spied Jaypaw's interested face peeking out from the fern tunnel that led to his and Spottedleaf's den, before the grey tabby vanished once more in answer to his mentor's summons. _I wonder if they're still treating Ravenpaw? _Lionpaw asked himself curiously.

A mew behind him announced the fact that he was blocking the den entrance. He stepped aside and Hollypaw emerged, followed closely by Sandpaw and Dustpaw, both of whom stalked off towards the gorse tunnel without a backwards glance. Irritation and hurt surged through Lionpaw at their cold behaviour. Even though he was aware of how much they had disliked Firestar at first because of his kittypet roots, he had hoped that they would at least be a bit more welcoming towards him and Hollypaw. His hope, it seemed, had been short-lived though, and he watched sadly as his grandmother disappeared from sight.

Greypaw noticed his expression and said comfortingly, "You shouldn't take any notice of them. Just because they're the oldest apprentices they think they own the place."

Firepaw hopped out of the den just then, a keen glint in his eyes. The sight of his enthusiasm cheered Lionpaw up slightly, and he couldn't help purring at the way Firepaw was almost bouncing with eagerness.

"Come on," Greypaw meowed, suddenly urgent again, and he ran swiftly out of the camp.

"Where are we going?" Firepaw puffed as he, Hollypaw and Lionpaw streaked after their friend through the lush undergrowth.

"To the Sandy Hollow," Greypaw called over his shoulder.

Lionpaw assumed that the Sandy Hollow was similar to the Mossy Clearing back in the territory by the lake. Excited to see where he and his kin would be doing their training from now on, he quickened his pace until he matched Greypaw step for step.

It took only a short time for the four young cats to arrive at their destination: a tree-shaded slope descending down to a hollow with a soft, sandy floor. _That looks ideal for fighting practice,_ Lionpaw observed with a twinge of satisfaction.

Lionheart, Mousefur and Willowpelt were already waiting for them. The apprentices hastened to the bottom of the slope and came to a stop in front of them. _Where's Bluestar?_ Lionpaw wondered, recalling that she was Firepaw's mentor. His question was answered when Lionheart gazed down at the flame-pelted tom and said, "Myself, Willowpelt and Mousefur will be taking care of your training today, Firepaw, as Bluestar is busy."

Firepaw nodded, his tail held high and his eyes agleam.

"Now," Lionheart continued, addressing all of them, "we will be showing you around the edges of our territory today, so that you may all familiarise yourselves with where you'll be allowed to hunt and the borders you'll need to patrol. Greypaw, it won't be a bad thing for you to come along as well; even though you know the boundaries already, it's always good to remind yourself of them."

The magnificent golden tabby rose to his paws, nodded to his fellow warriors and bounded away. Willowpelt and Mousefur took off after him, matching his speed as they left the hollow, and the apprentices raced after them as fast as they could.

Lionpaw was unusually aware of the trees around him as he ran: mainly birch and ash, over which ancient and mighty oaks towered here and there. Their familiar, woody scents reminded him of ThunderClan's lake territory, and a pang of sadness mingled with his anticipation. He could feel Hollypaw's warm breath on his haunches. _Does she feel the same way?_

Sooner than he expected, the warriors pulled up. Lionpaw saw why; a Twoleg path wound through the bushes ahead of them. His nose wrinkled in distaste at the fading Twoleg stench and the more powerful reek of dog. Mousefur glanced back at him and the others.

"There's a Twoleg path here," she informed them. "You should be able to pick up the scents."

Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Greypaw nodded, while Firepaw sniffed the air keenly. After a moment, Mousefur prompted him, "Do you think it's safe to cross, Firepaw?"

"Yes," he replied, sounding sure of himself. Lionheart gave him an approving look and led the cats over the sharp stones to the other side.

To Lionpaw's disquiet, there was no undergrowth here. Instead there was row after row of tall pine trees and the forest floor was carpeted with their needles, helping to muffle the cats' footsteps. Lionpaw saw his own tension echoed in the movements of the others as they weaved between the trunks, conspicuous and vulnerable.

"These trees were put here by Twolegs," Lionheart told the apprentices. "They use their monsters to cut them down and then they take them to the Treecut Place, which isn't far from here."

Hollypaw's ears pricked. She found it hard to believe that Twolegs could have planted so many trees. _What could they possibly use them for?_ She snorted, knowing she would never find out.

As the cats passed a Twoleg place and Mousefur pointed it out to them, Hollypaw and Lionpaw shot their grandfather a searching look. Could that possibly be where he had lived before joining the Clan? But Firepaw did not show any signs of wanting to dawdle near the cluster of Twoleg nests he had once called home: he truly was a ThunderClan cat now. The small group moved on.

Eventually, they left the pines behind. The trees towering above them now were oak, their broad branches arcing high overhead. Greypaw and Firepaw were walking along in front of Hollypaw, and Greypaw's low mew caught her attention. "We're getting close to RiverClan territory. The Sunningrocks are over there."

Hollypaw turned her muzzle in the direction Greypaw was indicating and noticed a mound of huge grey boulders, heated by the sun. Her leaf-green eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the swirling river beyond, its relentless current strong enough to sweep even experienced warriors away. How different it looked compared to the peaceful, rippling surface of the lake!

Lionpaw's tail was quivering as he, too, stared at it. "I sincerely hope they never expect us to swim in _that_!" he muttered, round-eyed.

Willowpelt, hearing him, let out an amused _mrrow_. "There's no chance of that! RiverClan cats are the ones that enjoy getting their fur wet."

"And speaking of RiverClan..." Lionheart put in, stepping up beside Willowpelt. "That's their territory over there, on the far side of the river. Breathe deeply; their warriors will have scent-marked near here."

All four apprentices inhaled obediently, jaws apart to drink in the odour. Though Hollypaw recalled RiverClan's scent from the night of her first Gathering, the fishy tang was still fairly unpleasant in her mouth. She did her best to memorise it.

"We'll follow this boundary line," Lionheart went on. "That will take us to Fourtrees." He led the way once more, picking up the pace slightly.

"What's Fourtrees?" Lionpaw and Firepaw asked at the same time.

Greypaw answered them, his voice adopting the same tone it had when he had served as their guide of the ThunderClan camp. "It's the place where the territories of all the Clans are linked. There are four enormous oaks there, representing each Clan."

Hollypaw and Lionpaw were intrigued. _A place where all the territories are connected?_ There was nowhere like that by the lake.

It was well after sunhigh by the time the patrol reached the brow of the slope overlooking Fourtrees. Hollypaw's feet were protesting from the long trek. She looked over at her grandfather, who was panting, and Lionpaw, who was grumbling in an undertone about his sore pads. Then she turned her attention back to the hollow below, where four great oaks stood, their high crowns throwing the earth beneath them into dappled shadow. The scene took her breath away.

"This clearing is known as Fourtrees," Mousefur mewed, "and as Greypaw said, it is the place where all the territories meet. You see the moor over there, where the sun will set? That is where WindClan has its hunting grounds."

"And ShadowClan rules the darkest part of the forest," Greypaw chipped in. "The elders claim that the cold northern winds blow over the cats of ShadowClan and chill their hearts."

_No question about that,_ Hollypaw thought to herself with a shudder, recalling the tales she had been told as a kit about the fearsome ShadowClan cats.

Lionheart's green gaze was resting on Firepaw as he said, "Do you see now why we must defend what little prey we have against our rivals?"

Firepaw shook his head and protested, "But that seems foolish! The Clans should work together rather than fight each other. Why can't we share the territories?"

There was a shocked silence as the other cats absorbed these words. Hollypaw and Lionpaw stared incredulously at their grandfather. _Why can't we share the territories..._ Firepaw's bold suggestion had brought forth uncomfortable memories of the story of TigerClan to the apprentices' minds. They had heard how Tigerstar, driven by wild ambition, had formed an allegiance between ShadowClan and RiverClan. He had christened the newly-created Clan TigerClan, and had attempted to take over the whole forest by bending the cats of WindClan and ThunderClan to his will. But his plan had backfired when he brought BloodClan, a vicious group of Twoleg place cats, to help him seize control. Their ruthless leader, Scourge, had taken Tigerstar's life before trying to force the Clans from their home. ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan had then been briefly united to thwart Scourge, but this unusual alliance between them did not survive after BloodClan fled back to Twoleg place. It was hard to imagine that the great Firestar had once had ideas similar (though, admittedly, much less malicious) to Tigerstar's nefarious scheme.

Lionheart was the first to recover. He meowed calmly, "Our ways are new to you, and yet you speak from your heart, young one. This trait is what will make you a stronger warrior someday." He blinked warmly at Firepaw before addressing all of them once more. "The Clans do meet in a truce at each full moon, in a Gathering here at Fourtrees."

"There's one tonight, in fact," said Willowpelt. "The Gatherings are good because they allow the Clans to come together and communicate in peace. But it's important to realise that any lasting friendships across borders bring more trouble than they're worth. It is our Clan loyalty that makes us strong, after all."

Firepaw dipped his head solemnly. "I understand."

Mousefur shook out her pelt and meowed briskly, "Let's keep going. We still have a few things left to see before we return to camp." The dusky brown she-cat put herself at the head of the party this time and headed away from where the sun was slowly dipping beneath the horizon.

As they walked on through the steadily darkening forest, Hollypaw noticed Greypaw sniffing the air. He wore a disgruntled expression and his ears were pricked. She looked askance at him and, in answer, he remarked, "We're on the ShadowClan border now. Those cats really stink!"

"We should all keep our wits about us from here onwards," said Lionheart, fixing his apprentice with a stern eye. "Fresher scents will imply that a patrol is in the area."

With this warning in mind, the group proceeded with increased caution through the undergrowth. Soon the trees appeared to thin out and an eerie rumbling noise could be heard from somewhere up ahead. The sound grew louder and more disconcerting with each step the cats took, vibrating through the ground and making Lionpaw's head pound. The young tom breathed in and almost gagged on a truly unpleasant odour that he had never encountered before: an acrid smell that sickened him and burned his throat.

"This is the Thunderpath," Lionheart told them, halting at the very edge of the forest and gesturing towards the hard stone path that stretched before them. "Twolegs built it for their monsters to run on."

Lionpaw stared at the Thunderpath, his eyes stinging from the foul stench. _What does it feel like?_ He extended a trembling paw to touch the surface – then jumped back with a yowl of terror as something colossal sped past with an almighty roar barely a whisker from his nose. The monster's coat appeared to glitter unnaturally in the fading light as it raced along on round black paws. Then it disappeared from sight once more and the rumbling thunder that accompanied it receded. Lionpaw gaped, speechless, after it.

"W-was that a monster?" Hollypaw squeaked in a quavering voice, her eyes huge with alarm. Firepaw cowered beside her, his fur bristling.

Greypaw nodded and commented wryly, "Scary things, aren't they? But at least they help stop the ShadowClan cats from coming into our part of the forest. And the monsters don't seem to ever leave the Thunderpath, so you'll be safe as long as you stay well away from it."

"Couldn't have said that better myself; those monsters can snap a cat's spine if they ever get the chance," Mousefur grumbled.

Lionheart glanced at the sky. "It's time we returned home," he decided. "The only part of our territory you haven't yet seen is Snakerocks, but we'll avoid going there now. Adders can make an easy meal out of an untrained apprentice, and it wouldn't be wise to risk it when you must all be tired."

Hollypaw and Lionpaw suppressed their yawns. It was true: they had had a long day. Firepaw, too, looked ready to curl up and sleep, and even Greypaw's eyelids were beginning to droop. They all fell in behind Lionheart as the golden tabby led the patrol back to the ThunderClan camp.


	10. The Art of Healing

**Many thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and/or added the story to their favourites/alerts! As usual, you all made my day =).**

**This chapter mentions healing herbs, as the title implies, and I'm not 100% certain that I've got all the facts right – I found my information on the internet so it could be wrong. If anyone notices a mistake regarding the herbs (or anything else, for that matter), I'd appreciate feedback so that I can correct it. I also apologise for the rather lame ending lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter =) x**

**Disclaimer:**** All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten ~ The Art of Healing**_

"Jaypaw, come and help me with this."

The small grey tabby turned away from the entrance to the medicine den, where he had been listening interestedly to the other cats go about their morning duties in the camp clearing. Everything seemed so familiar, and yet strange – how the hunting and border patrols set out into the forest; how the apprentices accompanied their mentors for their training sessions; how the kits tumbled playfully on the dusty ground, watched closely by their mothers... It really was unbelievable that Jaypaw and his littermates had ever travelled back in time at all. _But we have,_ he reminded himself dully, _and this isn't our Clan as we knew it._ Sure, it _was_ ThunderClan – but ThunderClan as it had been before Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw were born, before the Great Journey to the lake... even before Firestar had become leader! Jaypaw could not remember a time when he had ever felt as lost or confused as he did now.

Spottedleaf, the Clan's current medicine cat and Jaypaw's new mentor, was crouched over a pile of herbs. Jaypaw pushed his preoccupation to the back of his mind and made his way towards her, using the aromatic scents of the plants to guide him. "What would you like me to do?"

Spottedleaf's sweet breath blasted his face as she answered. "This herb's called marigold; it's used for healing injuries and treating infections. It's what we'll be putting on Ravenpaw's wound, so I need to make a poultice for him. You can help me – it will be good training for you."

While he worked, Jaypaw did his best to memorise the feel and scent of the marigold so that he would be able to identify it again in the future. Spottedleaf also showed him a variety of other medicinal remedies, including feverfew ("This will help with head pain and cooling down cats with high fevers"), tansy ("This is good for curing coughs"), juniper berries ("These are useful for countering bellyaches") and celandine ("This is what we give to cats suffering from eye ailments"). _So many herbs!_ Jaypaw felt dizzy, his head spinning with everything he had learned.

"It will be a while before you'll be able to recite each herb and its uses off by heart," Spottedleaf told him kindly. "It takes effort and patience to grasp the art of healing, but you'll get there eventually."

As soon as the marigold poultice was ready, Spottedleaf wrapped it carefully in a leaf and carried it over to Ravenpaw, who was snoozing in his makeshift nest. Jaypaw padded at his mentor's haunches, wishing he would be able to see exactly how she administered the poultice to the black cat's injury.

"Here," Spottedleaf mewed, placing the leaf at Jaypaw's feet, "I want you to try putting it on Ravenpaw's shoulder. Just dab your paw into the mixture and gently rub it into his wound. Use your nose – the scent should help you locate it."

_She wants _me_ to do it?_ "I-I've never done anything like this before," Jaypaw admitted, surprised. _What if it goes wrong...?_

Almost as though she could hear his anxious thoughts, Spottedleaf purred encouragingly. "It isn't difficult, and I believe you can do it."

Jaypaw was touched by her confidence in him. "Will we need to wake Ravenpaw first?"

"No, it's best if he rests as much as possible; it will help him recover faster," the tortoiseshell she-cat explained patiently.

Feeling somewhat nervous, Jaypaw dipped his paw into the poultice as instructed, his nostrils and mouth filled with the invigorating aroma of marigold. He could feel the medicine cat's eyes upon him as he sniffed along Ravenpaw's flank, searching for the tell-tale tang of dried blood that marked the spot where the apprentice's gash lay. Once he had no doubts that his paw was positioned in the correct area, he slowly rubbed the medicine into the black tom's fur. As he did so, Spottedleaf let out an approving purr behind him.

"You're doing wonderfully Jaypaw," she praised, watching as he finished applying the mixture and stepped away from his patient. She then walked forwards to take his place by Ravenpaw's side, presumably to examine the effects of the marigold on the cut. "That looks nice and clean," she commented warmly. "I'm sure it won't take long for the herbs to do their work. Ravenpaw will be up and about in no time."

A thrill of pride surged through Jaypaw at her words. He had done it: he had completed his first true task as a medicine cat apprentice! However, his cheerfulness evaporated as suddenly as it had appeared when he detected a new and unwelcome scent – Tigerclaw. _He must be here to see Ravenpaw,_ Jaypaw guessed, forcing himself to hold back a hiss.

Meanwhile, Spottedleaf had also registered the arrival of the dark-pelted tabby. "Hello Tigerclaw," she meowed.

The sound of the massive tom's pawsteps came to a halt a short distance away from Jaypaw. "Greetings, Spottedleaf. I've come to check on my apprentice. Is he fit yet?"

"I'm afraid not," came the medicine cat's weary response. "If I guess correctly, he won't be ready for training again until tomorrow."

A bite of impatience entered the warrior's voice now. "Are you sure? It pains me to see him missing out on battle practice, you know." _The worthless scrap of fur certainly needs it._

"Of course it does," agreed Spottedleaf.

_Wait... what? _Why hadn't Spottedleaf chastised Tigerclaw for his harsh words? Unless... _Oh no, not again!_ The hackles rose along Jaypaw's spine. What was happening to him? While he struggled against his mounting apprehension, he paid little attention to the rest of his mentor's sentence. By the time he started to listen properly again, Tigerclaw was the one speaking.

"I shall return in the morning then," the tom was saying, and Jaypaw could tell that he was cleverly masking the asperity in his tone. Then, before either Spottedleaf or Jaypaw could open their mouth to reply, he had padded from the den once more.

The medicine cat let out her breath in a gusty sigh. "Tigerclaw is a great warrior, but he does get a bit too headstrong at times."

Jaypaw simply grunted. He was dazed and he desperately wanted to escape, to think. _How do I keep reading Tigerclaw's mind?_ But he had no opportunity to excuse himself, for at that moment, faint noises could be heard from Ravenpaw's nest. Spottedleaf hastened immediately to his side, Jaypaw in tow.

"My shoulder doesn't feel so bad now," Ravenpaw reported groggily. Jaypaw heard the moss beneath him rustle as he flexed it.

"That's good," Spottedleaf mewed happily. "We have put marigold on your injury, which will aid in its recovery. You should be fine by tomorrow."

Jaypaw sensed the wounded cat's eyes fix on him and realised with a funny jolt that Ravenpaw wouldn't know who he was. He quickly introduced himself.

Ravenpaw's voice was friendly as he said, "Well, it's nice to meet you Jaypaw. Thanks for helping Spottedleaf treat me."

Pleasure for his accomplishment shot through Jaypaw again, effectively driving away his musings about Tigerclaw. "No problem," he replied with a rusty purr. But Ravenpaw's gaze was continuing to bore into him and, suddenly starting to feel self-conscious, Jaypaw asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." The young cat sounded acutely embarrassed. "It's just, your eyes..."

Instantly, Jaypaw grew defensive. "I'm blind," he told the other apprentice shortly; he disliked it when cats drew attention to that fact.

"Oh." Ravenpaw's voice held a note of sympathy that caused Jaypaw to bristle.

"I've learnt to live with it," he muttered brusquely. _And if there's anything I hate more than being reminded that I'm different, it's being pitied,_ he mentally scowled.

Spottedleaf laid a paw soothingly on his side for a brief moment and Jaypaw felt himself begin to relax at her touch. He remembered having to explain to her about his blindness after the naming ceremony the day before, and Spottedleaf, contrary to his doubts, had accepted him without question, wasting no time in informing him that she would bring him to the Moonstone (_This territory's version of the Moonpool, _Jaypaw deduced) at the half-moon so that he could be formally presented to the other Clan medicine cats and StarClan. The prospect of meeting the spirits of his ancestors face-to-face, though exciting to the grey tabby, made him fearful of how they would react to him – would they know he was from the future? What if they spilled his secret to Spottedleaf or the others? However, now was not the time to dwell on these insecure thoughts. _I have enough to worry about already..._ Resolutely, Jaypaw pushed his concerns away and faced his mentor. "Is there anything else that needs to be done?" he enquired, relieved to find that his voice was calmer now.

"Not at the moment. Would you like to take a break?"

Jaypaw nodded, grateful that she had suggested this. It seemed a long time since he had eaten and he wanted to pick something out for himself. He might even run into his brother and sister in the main camp and get a chance to ask them what they had gotten up to while he'd been busy in the medicine den. So, after assuring Spottedleaf that he would return later and meowing a quick farewell to Ravenpaw, he departed through the fern tunnel.

Sunhigh had come and gone. The heat of the afternoon warmed Jaypaw's coat as he walked across the clearing, steadily following his nose to the delicious smell of prey. He grabbed a chaffinch from the very top of the pile and settled down to enjoy it.

Cats padded around him as the minutes ticked by, completing various tasks for the Clan, but the scents he was searching for eluded him; Hollypaw and Lionpaw must still be out in the forest. Jaypaw felt a twinge of envy and loneliness at the idea of his littermates exploring ThunderClan's territory without him – he had never before been separated from them for so long.

Again, the apprentice pondered whether he ought to confide in them about his abnormal ability to hear Tigerclaw's thoughts. Something held him back; he did not want his siblings to be concerned about him, or worse, fear for his sanity. Jaypaw had believed that it was his fatigue which had triggered the peculiar occurrence previously, but now he was not so certain. Was it probable that he possessed some sort of special power that neither Lionpaw nor Hollypaw had? He pondered this intriguing notion as he finished his meal, disinclined to pass it off as a fabrication straightaway. _What if it's true...?_ But still, that wouldn't explain why it was only Tigerclaw's mind he could read. Not entirely sure what to think, Jaypaw swiped his tongue around his lips and got to his paws. His brother and sister had still not returned from whatever they were doing, so, with nothing else better to do, the grey tabby padded back towards the medicine den, idly wondering if Spottedleaf had come up with a new job for him yet.


	11. Training

**Here is the eleventh chapter, I hope you enjoy it =) x**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven ~ Training**_

A black she-cat stood on top of a boulder, her fur buffeted by a gentle wind as she stared down to the rippling silver surface of a lake. Scents wreathed around her, familiar and comforting, and she sighed with contentment. This was her home, the place she would always be safe, the place she would never leave...

"Hollypaw, wake up! We need to get going."

The she-cat jerked awake to find a pair of amber eyes gazing down at her. Lionpaw swatted her playfully with a hefty golden forepaw. "Come on, slowpoke! We're gonna have to be quick to beat our mentors to the Sandy Hollow."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hollypaw groaned. She stretched sleepily on the moss of her nest, trying to savour the dream she had been having. The lake... A dull sense of loss descended on her as she imagined it. _Will I ever see it again?_

It had been two days since she and her brothers had somehow journeyed back to the past. Jaypaw, surprisingly, had kept any complaints he had to himself, and Lionpaw seemed to have settled into their new surroundings well, at least to outsiders. Even Hollypaw herself had to admit that yesterday's trip around the territory was enjoyable: it had prevented her mind from dwelling on her homesickness, at any rate. Now, however, she longed for her Clanmates beside the lake with every hair on her pelt. She wanted to play with Cinderpaw as she used to, to see Firestar standing authoritatively atop the Highledge; she wanted her father to tell her how proud he was of her, her mother to say that everything would be ok... A hard lump formed in her throat and she fought it back with extreme difficulty.

As the black she-cat struggled into a sitting position, she felt a moment's surprise to glimpse astonishingly-emerald eyes watching her. _Firestar...?_ Hollypaw blinked and realised that the tom she was looking at had the rounded face of a much younger cat, an apprentice like her. _No – he's not Firestar yet._ Hollypaw forced her expression into one of composure as she mewed a greeting to him. Firepaw purred back drowsily.

Lionpaw, who was busy grooming himself, said between licks, "I hope they teach us something interesting today."

Hollypaw's whiskers twitched. She knew that by 'something interesting', Lionpaw meant battle practice. "I'm all for learning how to hunt," she told him with a small smirk.

"Me too!" Firepaw agreed enthusiastically, throwing Hollypaw a glowing look. She shuffled her paws, uncomfortable for some reason she could not explain, but then her grandfather turned away to rouse Greypaw. "You snore as loud as the Thunderpath!" the flame-coloured tom teased his disgruntled friend.

Before long, all four apprentices had crept out of the den, leaving Sandpaw and Dustpaw still asleep. Hollypaw remembered that there had been a Gathering the previous night and both of them had been chosen to go, meaning they would be especially tired this morning. She was not sorry for this excuse to avoid them though, having no desire to hear their barbed remarks: it upset her greatly that her grandmother, in particular, was acting so churlish. _I suppose I'll just have to endure it,_ she thought sadly.

"Look," Lionpaw said suddenly, jolting her from her musings. He was staring at the entrance to the medicine den, where a dark bundle of fur had just emerged into the open. Hollypaw recognised the cat as Ravenpaw, and felt a twinge of sympathy when she noticed his hesitant movements: clearly his injury was still not fully cured, despite spending two days in the care of Jaypaw and Spottedleaf. The black tomcat walked over to the others, wincing slightly.

Greypaw purred, "Hey there, Ravenpaw. How's your shoulder?"

"Better," the tom replied. "I'm going to join you in training today." He eyed Firepaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw shyly.

Greypaw glanced between each of them for a heartbeat. "Oh right," he meowed pleasantly, and proceeded to introduce Ravenpaw to the new apprentices. Then all five young cats headed for the gorse tunnel and out into the forest.

Once more, the day promised to be warm and sunny. Hollypaw's spirits lifted as she ran through the woods, racing her denmates to the Sandy Hollow. Lionpaw got there first and jumped into the air with triumph, batting at a falling leaf with his forepaw as he did so.

"You are such a show-off," Hollypaw scolded him, though her tone was teasing. She watched amusedly as Greypaw scooped up a pawful of leaves and showered them over an unsuspecting Lionpaw.

"Hey!" the golden tabby protested. Eyes glittering mischievously, he aimed a retaliatory swipe at Greypaw, who dodged the blow and _mrrowed_ with good-natured laughter.

"You'll have to do better than that!"

Lionpaw bunched his haunches and sprang at the thick-furred grey cat, bowling him over in a play-fight. Exultation surged through Hollypaw. She was about to join the tussle when the scents of approaching felines stopped her in her tracks. The lithe, blue-grey shape of Bluestar had just emerged from the bushes overlooking the hollow, followed swiftly by Mousefur, Willowpelt and Lionheart. Tigerclaw came stalking along at the rear, looking bad-tempered as always. Lionpaw hastily scrambled away from Greypaw at the sight of the massive tabby and exchanged a darkly-significant look with Hollypaw.

Bluestar and her warriors descended the slope and came to rest in front of their waiting apprentices. The ThunderClan leader's sharp sapphire eyes surveyed them all almost appraisingly, but her voice sounded soft and light when she spoke. "Today we're going to be split up into smaller groups. Firepaw and Lionpaw, you are to come with me and Mousefur for hunting practice elsewhere. Tigerclaw and Willowpelt" – she nodded at them in turn – "will remain here with Ravenpaw and Hollypaw. Lionheart, would you mind taking Greypaw to collect bedding for the elders' den?"

Lionheart mewed, "Of course not, Bluestar," and dipped his head to her.

Greypaw groaned at that and sneaked a frustrated glance in his mentor's direction. Lionpaw blinked sympathetically at him; gathering moss was always dull work. He realised that Hollypaw seemed unhappy as well, and he didn't need to look far to solve the mystery: she would be learning under the scrutiny of Tigerclaw. _I hope she causes trouble for that hideous murderer,_ he inwardly growled, though he knew there was zero chance of that happening – his sister would never deliberately act disrespectful to a senior Clan warrior, particularly not in the company of her own mentor.

Hollypaw was thinking along these same lines as she watched her brother and grandfather trot obediently after Bluestar and Mousefur, Firepaw giving her a friendly flick of his tail as he padded by. Greypaw and Lionheart left too, melting away into the undergrowth like shadows.

"Now," said Tigerclaw loftily, and Hollypaw turned her muzzle reluctantly towards him, "Willowpelt and I shall be teaching you some of the basics of battle training. This does not give you permission, however" – he cast a critical eye over his apprentice – "to be soft."

Ravenpaw hunched his shoulders, anxiety written in his face. Willowpelt peered disapprovingly at her denmate. "Don't be too harsh on them, Tigerclaw," she reprimanded.

"They need to understand that weakness will not aid them during battles," the large tom retorted smoothly. "I am merely pointing that out."

"Yes, well..." Mollified somewhat, Willowpelt faced Hollypaw and Ravenpaw. "What Tigerclaw says _is_ true, so you both should pay him heed. But you need not worry about battling just yet. There won't be another one for a long while, StarClan willing." Her pale blue eyes twinkled encouragingly at them and Hollypaw felt warmth for the gentle she-cat. "Firstly, one of the most important lessons is knowing your opponent. If you can anticipate their moves it will offer you a considerable advantage in fights."

"Indeed," Tigerclaw butted in, a glint in his orange eyes. "Ravenpaw," he meowed, "can you tell us what RiverClan's most common tactic is?"

Hollypaw gazed at the black tomcat, remembering suddenly that he had fought against the other Clan previously: it had been how he received the gash in his shoulder. Ravenpaw fidgeted, shuffling his paws, before speaking. "They use water to hide themselves and then creep up on their opponents," he mumbled in a rush.

Tigerclaw grunted, which Hollypaw took to mean that Ravenpaw's answer was an adequate one. "Precisely, and this leaves them more vulnerable on land, because they cannot conceal themselves so effectively. So what should you do if RiverClan cats are attacking your patrol?"

"Try to lure them to where there's no water?" suggested Hollypaw boldly.

Willowpelt purred. "That _would_ be the best way for us to gain the advantage. Well done, Hollypaw."

Hollypaw's chest swelled with pride at her mentor's praise. Trying not to appear too pleased with herself, she listened intently as the older cats explained some of the battle moves that they could use in a pinch against RiverClan. She pictured herself wrestling with a cat that was perhaps twice her size and using some of those moves to outsmart her rival. _Lionpaw will be so jealous when I tell him what I've learnt today!_

* * *

Lionpaw was grumbling under his breath. It wasn't that he was against being taught how to hunt – he just would have preferred battle training. _I wonder what Hollypaw's doing?_ he asked himself glumly.

Firepaw walked beside him, bursting with excitement as always, while Bluestar and Mousefur weaved through the trunks ahead, stepping silently and not uttering a word. Lionpaw gathered that they were being careful not to disturb any potential prey, and he did his best to imitate their stealthy movements through the bushes. He bristled in embarrassment as a twig snapped under his paws, though neither she-cat made a remark about his clumsiness.

Bluestar paused at long last by the foot of a humongous tree. "This is the Great Sycamore," she informed Lionpaw and Firepaw, waving her tail at the branches – the majority of which were thicker than a cat's body – far above. "It's where you will one day learn to climb trees, both for protection against predators and to use certain fighting skills. We aren't here to show you that now, however," she added.

_Thank StarClan!_ Lionpaw couldn't help quivering at the idea of being so high in the air.

"That's right," Mousefur mewed, bringing him back from his reverie. "Today we're going to try out some of our Clan's hunting techniques."

"There is a big difference in the way we stalk certain kinds of prey," Bluestar put in. "Mice, for example, are easily capable of feeling your pawsteps through the ground. You must therefore tread lightly when creeping up on one." The blue-furred leader dropped into a position which Lionpaw recognised from his few training sessions by the lake. "This is the hunter's crouch," she told the young tomcats, "and it's what we use to catch most of our fresh-kill. To effectively hunt a mouse it's important to take all your weight into your haunches. That way, your paws will make very little impact on the ground and your target won't be as likely to sense you. Look at how I do it and try to copy me." She started to move slowly forwards in a demonstration.

Lionpaw carefully observed the way she moved, wanting to get it exactly right. He studied her fluid motions, the way her tail was held aloft to stop it trailing over the forest floor, how her eyes focused straight ahead... _I can do that,_ he thought. Bluestar finished her delicate stalking and sat down next to Mousefur again, ready to watch the apprentices attempt it for themselves.

Lionpaw shifted into the hunter's crouch as best he could before stealthily making his way forward, his gaze never wavering from the tree root he was aiming for. He was aware of Firepaw doing the same at his side.

"Nice work, Lionpaw," his mentor complimented. "Your balance is excellent."

"As is yours, Firepaw," Bluestar stated, "although your movements need to be faster."

Firepaw tried to quicken his pace. Lionpaw broke off from his stalking and peeked at his grandfather, who appeared to be doing well for a former kittypet.

"Concentrate, Lionpaw!" Mousefur's rebuke made the golden tabby stare ahead once more.

Several largely uneventful minutes of practice passed. Lionpaw was satisfied with the way his body appeared to instinctively respond whenever he fell into a crouch. Firepaw, too, was making noticeable progress, and by the time sunhigh came and they had repeated the stalk numerous times, their mentors insisted on practising other hunting techniques for a while. Lionpaw's head was soon buzzing with information and he wondered how he could possibly remember it all.

"You're both shaping up to be exceptional hunters," Mousefur purred. Lionpaw was pleasantly surprised to note how laid-back the wiry brown she-cat was, as opposed to the grumpy, often sharp-tongued elder of his own time.

"Yes," Bluestar agreed amicably, "you shall be able to put everything you have learned today to good use in the future. It won't be long until you'll get to hunt real prey, but for now, it's time we returned to camp." She got to her feet and beckoned the others to follow.


	12. Meeting the Medicine Cats

**I'd like to say thank you to **_**13 Okami Kitsune**_**, the only person who added this story to their Story Alerts in-between updates. You made me happy =).**

**I'm so sorry for the almost-month-long wait! Really, this chapter took longer to write than I expected it to :/. Urgh, I had some real trouble with it because I was struggling with how to write Jaypaw's meeting with the medicine cats, the journey to Highstones and his ceremony – actually, pretty much everything in the chapter lol. In the end, I got so annoyed with my writer's block that I just rushed through it *sheepish grin*. Hopefully it isn't too terrible... I apologise again for the delay and I hope you enjoy the chapter =) x**

**********Disclaimer: ****All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter – I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve ~ Meeting the Medicine Cats**_

Clouds covered the sun with the arrival of mid-morning, and the foliage rustled as a cat's head poked out of the fern tunnel entrance to the medicine den. Brilliant blue eyes set in a grey tabby face gazed, unseeing, across the clearing of the camp, and Jaypaw sighed quietly to himself. The day of the half-moon had finally arrived, and tonight he would be presented in front of his warrior ancestors as ThunderClan's newest medicine cat apprentice.

Nerves wracked Jaypaw from ears to tail-tip as he waited for Spottedleaf to ready herself for the journey to Highstones, where the mysterious Moonstone lay in a deep underground cavern. The tabby had no inkling about what to expect from the ceremony. All he knew was that it would be very bad indeed if the secret of his and his littermates' time-travel leaked out. Could StarClan be aware of what had happened? Would they be angry and decide to deny Jaypaw the right to be a medicine cat? And if they shared the truth with Spottedleaf, how could he ever explain?

However, this was not the only issue currently occupying Jaypaw's thoughts. His second problem was that, aside from the discussion they had managed to have on their first day in the past, he and his siblings had found themselves with very little opportunity to communicate together in privacy. Hollypaw and Lionpaw were often busy with their mentors, and whenever Jaypaw wasn't working in the medicine cats' den he was out searching for herbs in the forest. Increasingly frustrated though the tom was by the limited time he got to spend with his brother and sister, he was also worried about the fact that all three apprentices had so far been unsuccessful in their attempts to discover a way back to the lake and their own timeline. _What if Hollypaw was right and we really are stuck?_ The possibility scared Jaypaw more than he cared to admit.

At that moment, Spottedleaf's sweet scent preceded the beautiful tortoiseshell from the den. "It's time to go," she said, beginning to walk briskly over to the gorse tunnel. Jaypaw hastened to match the she-cat step for step, concerns still chasing each other around his head.

Once out of the ravine, though, Jaypaw took a deep, steadying breath. _Pull yourself together!_ he mentally berated himself. _Falling to pieces now won't help any cat!_ He heard Spottedleaf come to an unexpected standstill and sensed her eyes turn towards him, scanning his expression quizzically.

"Are you ok, Jaypaw? There's nothing to be afraid of."

The grey tabby couldn't help disagreeing. _If only you knew..._ "I'm fine," he muttered, injecting a note of confidence into his voice. To his relief, it seemed to work, for his mentor did not question him again.

The two cats continued on through the woods, Spottedleaf placing her tail on Jaypaw's shoulder here and there to lead him over fallen logs or around bramble thickets. Ordinarily, Jaypaw would have been agitated by this, but now he allowed the tortoiseshell to guide him, too preoccupied with what lay ahead to make a snappy remark.

Even with Jaypaw's blindness hindering them, it took a shorter time than expected to reach Fourtrees. The apprentice had never been to this part of ThunderClan's old territory before, and he wished he could see the great oaks that Spottedleaf described to him now. In his mind's eye, he envisioned their branches twisting high overhead, bathing the ground below in gloom. He parted his jaws to drink in the breeze and detected a foreign odour that Spottedleaf informed him was the scent of WindClan. Jaypaw had already known that they would need to cross the rival Clan's land to get to Highstones, but he was not frightened: it was against Clan law for warriors to attack medicine cats.

"Hey, Jaypaw!"

The tom started at the sound of someone calling his name. Whirling about, he picked up Lionpaw's scent from a few fox-lengths away. "What are you doing here?" Jaypaw asked, puzzled.

"Mousefur let me go on a solo hunting mission." Pride radiated from Lionpaw's pelt. Then he added curiously, "Where are you two off to?"

"It's the half-moon tonight, so we're going to meet the other medicine cats at the Moonstone. I need to see StarClan and get accepted as Spottedleaf's apprentice."

"Oh, right." Jaypaw sensed uneasiness in his littermate's gaze and could easily guess what was bothering him. However, they had no chance to talk now and Lionpaw knew it. "Well, good luck," he mewed, "and take care. Me and Hollypaw want to hear all about it when you get back."

"I'm sorry," Spottedleaf replied before Jaypaw could say anything, "but the ceremony is meant to remain a secret. Jaypaw will not be allowed to speak of it to any cat."

"Oh," said Lionpaw, slightly crestfallen. Jaypaw padded up and briefly touched noses with him.

"I have to go now. I really wish I could tell you what happens."

"It's fine," Lionpaw assured him. "See you tomorrow, Jaypaw. I'll tell Hollypaw where you've gone." With a purr of farewell, the golden tabby departed. Jaypaw listened to his brother stalking through the undergrowth for a moment more. Then he turned away again and set off across the moor with Spottedleaf.

* * *

The day was wearing steadily on. Four cats sat close together on the windswept moorland grass, glancing up at the horizon. A small grey-and-white tomcat was sniffing the air, snuffling slightly through his dripping nose as he did so, while a dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face and fierce orange eyes grumbled quietly.

"What's keeping Spottedleaf?" The she-cat demanded with a growl of impatience.

A long-furred light brown tom twitched one ear as he spoke. "I'm certain she is on her way."

A second brown tomcat agreed with a swish of his unusually short tail. "Mudfur's right. We've only been waiting a..." He broke off suddenly, his ears pricking as he squinted at something approaching. "See, Yellowfang, I think that might be her now."

The lithe form of a feline was indeed picking its way delicately around the tall clumps of gorse and heather – but it wasn't alone.

"She's brought someone with her." The grey-and-white tom was surprised.

Spottedleaf yowled a greeting as she drew nearer. Trotting at her haunches was a little grey tabby, hardly older than seven moons, whose coat was bristling nervously as he caught the jumble of mixed cat-scents – one female, three male. His blue eyes stared oddly ahead and Spottedleaf's tail was on his shoulder.

"Hello, Spottedleaf," Mudfur hailed the pretty she-cat. "Is all well with ThunderClan? And who is this?"

"The Clan is fine, thank you," Spottedleaf purred. "And this is Jaypaw, my apprentice."

Jaypaw sensed the gazes of the medicine cats sweep over him. Determinedly, he made his pelt lie flat and lifted his head high.

"Welcome, Jaypaw," purred one of the toms. The scent of WindClan wreathed around him. _He must be Barkface_, Jaypaw deduced.

"Can we get a move on?" an irritated voice – the she-cat – interjected. Jaypaw detected the reek of ShadowClan clinging to her fur. "We'll never make it on time at this rate."

"Lead the way," another voice, also male, said jovially. Jaypaw felt the tomcat fall into step beside him and detected more ShadowClan scent. "Don't mind Yellowfang," the cat meowed to Jaypaw as the group headed off. "She's often grumpy, even with me. I'm Runningnose, her apprentice. Or _former_ apprentice, I should say. She gave me my full name last moon," he added with satisfaction.

Jaypaw experienced a bizarre jolt at the mention of Yellowfang. _That name sounds familiar..._ Then recognition dawned on him as he recalled tales told to him about Firestar's youth. Yellowfang had secured the position of ThunderClan medicine cat after Spottedleaf was murdered, and she had also been one of Firestar's great friends. _But she's from ShadowClan!_ Jaypaw was confused about how Yellowfang had managed to become a medicine cat of ThunderClan when it was not the Clan of her birth. Could cats sometimes change Clans? _Yes_, he answered himself, remembering suddenly that his own father's sister, Tawnypelt, had transferred to ShadowClan before she became a warrior.

The remainder of the journey passed in cheery conversation. Contrary to Jaypaw's previous worries that the others would cast doubts upon him because of his lack of vision or supposed 'loner' origins, the medicine cats were fascinated rather than put off by his story. The RiverClan tom (who introduced himself as Mudfur) questioned Jaypaw about his decision to become Spottedleaf's apprentice, and the grey tabby answered truthfully that the path had appeared to be laid out for him due to his blindness. When Runningnose curiously asked about his life as a loner, Jaypaw responded that it was hard living alone and that he much preferred being among the Clans. _At least not everything I'm saying is a lie,_ he reassured himself, hating the fact that he needed to deceive them.

The moon had already begun to rise by the time the party reached Highstones. The stars of Silverpelt were awakening, winking benignly down at them as they made steady progress across the final stretch of stony ground to Mothermouth. Jaypaw was both exhausted and restless; waves of anxiety and anticipation shot through him in equal measure. Spottedleaf's tail never left his shoulder while the group descended the steep slope to the cavern of the Moonstone in single file. It took a strangely long time to get to the end. Jaypaw soon lost all sense of direction, getting dizzy and bewildered from the many twists and turns of the tunnel.

At last, the ground evened out and Jaypaw sensed that they were in a large open space. He was startled to pick up the night scents from outside, and figured that there must be an opening somewhere above. Spottedleaf steered him onwards, into the centre of the cavern, and Jaypaw felt the others jostling around him as they, too, crept closer to the Moonstone. A strange power flowed from it, surreal and yet soothing, and Jaypaw could have sworn he heard the faintest of voices emanating from it, whispering his name, calling him...

"It is time to share tongues with StarClan." Yellowfang's rasp attracted Jaypaw's attention away from the compelling voices. Then Spottedleaf's sweet breath hit his face as she came to stand over him, preparing to speak the traditional words for his ceremony.

"Jaypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Jaypaw's mew was meek as he answered, "It is."

"Then come forward," his mentor commanded lightly. Jaypaw complied, walking a few pawsteps until he was a whisker's breadth from the stone. "Warriors of StarClan," Spottedleaf continued, her words echoing throughout the cavern, "I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will." She then rested a forepaw on Jaypaw's flank. "Lie down now, and touch your nose to the stone," she told him.

Jaypaw obeyed, experiencing a fresh surge of foreboding. He settled down as comfortably as he could and pressed his nose against the cold surface of the stone, closing his eyes as he did so. For a couple of heartbeats, nothing happened. The grey tabby shivered as the chill swept through his body from head to toe and he was trapped in a darkness denser even than the one he was accustomed to in the waking world. He began to feel like something might be wrong: why weren't his ancestors present? Panic settling on him like a fog, the apprentice cracked one eyelid open – and had to clench his jaw to prevent himself from crying out with shock. He could see! But it was _what_ he could see that had so startled the young tomcat.

Spottedleaf and the rest of the medicine cats at the Moonstone were nowhere in sight: Jaypaw was quite alone. A pleasant breeze sprang up, whispering through his whiskers and causing the expanse of lush grass stretching ahead of him to sway gently. He was in an unfamiliar clearing enclosed by trees under a bright swath of stars, but there didn't appear to be anyone else about. This was most unusual: surely if Jaypaw had been brought here to meet StarClan, they would have shown themselves by now? _Where are they all?_

"Welcome, Jaypaw. I've been waiting for you."

Jaypaw jumped and jerked around, once again clamping his mouth shut to hold back a yowl. In front of him sat an unknown tom with frosty starlight glistening around his paws and sparkling in his eyes. His thick pelt was jet black, though his ears, chest and front paws were pearly white, and there was a friendly intrigue in his gaze as he surveyed Jaypaw.

"Wh-who are you? Why have you been waiting for me?" Jaypaw stammered.

"My name is Cloudspots. During my time in the forest, I was ThunderClan's first ever medicine cat." The dark-furred tom blinked warmly at Jaypaw. "Do not be afraid. I am here to help you; nothing more."

Jaypaw gaped. "Are you a StarClan spirit?"

"I am," Cloudspots acknowledged with a dip of his head. "You must have many questions."

As Jaypaw looked closer at the spirit, he suddenly noticed that he wasn't solid; his shape seemed bizarrely faded, as though he were made of mist. Faintly unsettled, Jaypaw nodded. "Do you – do you know about me... and my littermates?"

"Yes, I know that you came from the future."

Jaypaw's heartbeat grew rapider, until he felt it would burst straight out of his chest. _So I was right... StarClan knew about us._ "How did you know?" he demanded. "And why did we end up here?"

"Ah." A thoughtful glint entered Cloudspots' pale eyes now. "All in good time, young one. You and your siblings have a great destiny laid out before you, but it is one which cannot be rushed into. When the time is right, you will know."

Jaypaw bit back a snarl of impatience, resisting the urge to scrape his claws along the ground in frustration. It wouldn't serve him well if he lost his temper here. Begrudgingly, he forced his prickling hackles to flatten. "You said you want to help me... How?"

"That, too, will be made clear in time," Cloudspots meowed serenely, apparently unperturbed by the apprentice's annoyance. Then, much to Jaypaw's disquiet, the StarClan cat started to disappear altogether, until he was no longer visible at all. But he still spoke, a mere voice on the wind: "Although the future is distant and uncertain, there may come a time when you shall need my help. Should that need ever arise... I will find you." His words held every hint of a promise. Then, he was gone.


	13. A New Friend

**Wow, this must be a personal record for me – I can't remember a time when I've ever updated so quickly! Many thanks to the people who reviewed the story and/or added it to their favourites/alerts! Seeing the support this story is getting always makes me smile and spurs me on to write quicker and better =).**

**I got a request for a chapter focusing mostly on Hollypaw, and this is what I came up with – a little bit of fluff hehe XD.**** I hope you enjoy the chapter =) x**

**********Disclaimer:**** All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen ~ A New Friend**_

Hollypaw was studying Jaypaw closely. Her littermate looked distinctly hassled, wearing a discomfited, almost angry expression. Hollypaw knew that he had come back from Highstones (the place where he had undergone his medicine cat apprentice ceremony) only a day ago. But the Jaypaw that had returned was even more reserved than usual, and Hollypaw yearned to interrogate him, to find out exactly what was troubling him. As far as she was aware, her brother had not spoken a word to anyone, not even Spottedleaf, since his journey back to the Clan, and although Jaypaw was normally taciturn by nature, Hollypaw was beginning to grow concerned about him. Had their ancestors said something to him, something to make him act like this? But though the she-cat harboured many questions, she was aware that none of them would ever be answered: Jaypaw was forbidden to speak about his encounter with StarClan to any cat, even his own siblings.

It was midday and ThunderClan was buzzing with activity. Lionpaw had joined the sunhigh patrol with his mentor and a couple of other warriors; Firepaw, Greypaw and Ravenpaw were away hunting with their mentors in various parts of the forest; and Sandpaw and Dustpaw had gone for battle practice in the Sandy Hollow. That left Hollypaw as the only apprentice remaining in the camp, and Willowpelt had ordered her to search the elders for ticks. This was the most unpleasant of all apprentice tasks and Hollypaw had been unhappy to discover it was to be hers – why couldn't she have gone on patrol with Lionpaw instead? But her mentor had given her a look that allowed no refusal and so Hollypaw, grumbling silently to herself, had headed over to the medicine den for some mouse bile.

As she entered the little clearing beyond the fern tunnel, she had found Jaypaw crouched beside the cleft in the tall rock where the medicine cats kept their nests and herb supply. The small tabby was alone and Hollypaw suspected that Spottedleaf had left to search for herbs. Jaypaw had been lost in thought, staring unseeingly at nothing, but he had lifted his muzzle as his sister approached and pricked his ears, almost as if Hollypaw had caught him unawares. This was unusual in itself, for Jaypaw nearly always could tell when another cat was close to him, even without his sight.

"Are you ok, Jaypaw?" Hollypaw asked him now.

"Yes," came her brother's short response.

"You've been very quiet lately. Do you want to talk about it?" the black she-cat prompted.

"I can't. I'm not allowed."

_Well, that confirms that it _is_ something to do with StarClan, at least._ "Alright," Hollypaw mewed, doing her best to shield her disappointment from him. "Anyway, I've just come in for mouse bile; Willowpelt wants me to get rid of the elders' ticks."

Jaypaw grunted and got to his paws. "I'll get you some," he offered, vanishing into the gap in the rock. Hollypaw strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of him inside, trying to watch what he was doing, but the darkness of the cave had swallowed him up. Within moments he re-emerged, carrying a stick gingerly in his jaws. He passed it over to Hollypaw, whose nose immediately wrinkled at the vile stench wafting from the piece of moss at its tip. _No wonder the ticks can't stand this stuff!_

"Be careful not to get any of it in your mouth," Jaypaw advised, "or you'll be tasting it for ages." There was a small glint of humour in his eyes, as though he were imagining the fuss Hollypaw would make if she somehow swallowed some of the bile. _At least he's stopped moping now,_ Hollypaw thought, seeing his whiskers twitching slightly. She purred a farewell around the stick and made her way outside again.

The elders, it seemed, had been awaiting her arrival. Halftail hailed her the moment she walked into their den, informing her that he couldn't reach a tick that was embedded in his neck. Hollypaw quickly set to work, dabbing the bile-soaked moss on the old tomcat's fur until the tiny creature loosened its grip on his skin. It didn't take long for her to remove all of Halftail's ticks and proceed to grooming the others, who each thanked her in turn as she relieved them of the bothersome parasites.

"I would get them myself," One-eye croaked while Hollypaw rubbed mouse-bile onto her back, "but it's so much more difficult these days."

When she was finished, Hollypaw disposed of the stinking stick, feeling faintly nauseated, and trotted to the camp entrance, intending to head into the forest and find somewhere to rinse her paws. Willowpelt was sitting next to the gorse tunnel, apparently on guard. She nodded at Hollypaw as she drew nearer.

"I know tending to the elders' ticks isn't the best duty in the world, but it needs to be done," the pretty grey she-cat meowed to her apprentice. "I'll ask Lionheart if we can go on one of the next patrols, shall I? And then I'll show you some of our Clan's special hunting techniques tomorrow. That way you'll get to learn something more exciting than how to muck around with mouse bile."

Hollypaw's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm; being taught how to hunt was rapidly becoming one of her favourite lessons. "Thanks, Willowpelt!" With a joyful spring in her step, Hollypaw continued on to the top of the ravine.

The songs of birds and the whisper of wind through leaves filled the air as the apprentice charged through the woods, making a beeline for the little gurgling stream that she remembered was nearby. She slowed to a trot when she reached its bank and waded out into the clear, chilly liquid, feeling it flow over her feet instantly. She stood still for a number of heartbeats, wanting to be certain that her paws were well and truly clean, before she climbed out and shook them each in turn to dispel the clinging droplets of water. A rustling in the undergrowth suddenly made her stiffen in alarm and then relax as a familiar face poked out of the bushes. It was Ravenpaw.

"Hi, Hollypaw. Were you just in the stream?" His face registered surprise.

"Yes," Hollypaw mumbled, somewhat embarrassed as she padded up the bank towards her Clanmate. "I had to wash my paws because I used mouse bile on the elders. Where're Firepaw and Greypaw? I thought you were with them."

"Bluestar took Firepaw to the Great Sycamore to practice his climbing skills, and Greypaw went with Lionheart to catch prey at Tallpines. I wanted to go with them but Tigerclaw told me I should do some solo hunting while he went on patrol."

Hollypaw personally thought it was unfair for Ravenpaw to have to hunt by himself when he would've done just as well with Lionheart and Greypaw. "I'm not busy right now, so why don't we go together?" she suggested. It would mean that she'd have something worthwhile to do and it would also be fun to hang out with another apprentice again after spending the morning doing duties alone.

"Sure." Ravenpaw looked somewhat happier as the pair left the stream behind and set off through the trees. "Where should we go?" he asked Hollypaw as they skirted a bramble thicket.

The she-cat thought for a minute. She didn't fully know this territory yet, but one area always stuck out in her mind. "How about Sunningrocks?" Ever since her first tour of the boundaries, she had always wanted to know what it would be like to climb on the sun-warmed stones and watch the river flow past.

Ravenpaw agreed and led the way, flinching occasionally at noises or movements as if he expected to be attacked. Hollypaw wondered why he was so jumpy. She questioned him about it, but the tom simply replied that it was better to be safe than sorry. They passed the Sandy Hollow, where Hollypaw could hear the sounds of her grandmother training with Dustpaw and the voices of their mentors as they offered encouragement and guidance. Unwilling to linger too near the unfriendly apprentices, she urged Ravenpaw onwards.

While they walked, Ravenpaw struck up a conversation about Hollypaw's past, questioning her about living as a loner with Lionpaw and Jaypaw. Hollypaw pondered her answer carefully before speaking, ensuring that she stuck to the story which she and her littermates had told Bluestar before being accepted into the Clan. Ravenpaw displayed signs of sympathy when she got to the part about being abandoned by her mother, and he assured her that she would always be welcome and taken care of in ThunderClan. Hollypaw purred back at him, deciding that she rather liked this affable side to the nervous young apprentice.

By the time the two cats came within sight of Sunningrocks, Ravenpaw appeared to be calmer and much more carefree than before. He scooped up a pawful of leaves and flung them unceremoniously over Hollypaw's back.

"Hey!" the black she-cat protested. Growling playfully, she crouched and sprang at the tom, bowling him over. Ravenpaw let out a startled _mrrow_ and the pair rolled over and over, locked in a play-fight. Hollypaw soon scrabbled away from him, gasping for breath, and swatted at him with sheathed claws as he grabbed at her tail.

"I win!" she announced, purring in amusement as Ravenpaw sprang back from her blow.

"Ok, ok!" His eyes shone as he turned and ran for the boulders, leaping lithely up onto one of them. Hollypaw attempted to follow but didn't quite make it; she squeaked as her hind paws slipped from underneath her and she slid gracelessly down the stone, her claws scraping uselessly against its surface. But then Ravenpaw grasped her scruff in his teeth and hauled her up to sit beside him.

"You'll scare all the prey away, you lumbering badger!" he teased.

"Who're you calling a lumbering badger?" Hollypaw demanded, trying and failing to sound cross with her denmate. But then a scurrying noise distracted her and she spied a vole in the crevice between their rock and the next: it was busy foraging and hadn't noticed them. Hollypaw's ears perked up and she signaled to Ravenpaw to be quiet. If she could just reach it...

But as she inserted a forepaw into the crack, swiping down towards the vole, it finally became aware of the cats' presence. Alarmed, it took off in the opposite direction, scampering deeper into the shadows and out of range of Hollypaw's claws. With a disgusted hiss, she withdrew her paw from the gap again.

Ravenpaw waved his white-tipped tail from side to side. "Bad luck," he said. "We'd possibly get better results in the forest."

Hollypaw admitted that he was right. She had never hunted among these sun-scorched boulders before and would no doubt find it easier to catch prey in the undergrowth, where she was accustomed to stalking and pouncing from a good distance away, using the killing techniques her mentor had taught her.

The apprentices played around on the Sunningrocks for a while longer, daring each other to jump from rock to rock or dip their paws in the fast-running river. Hollypaw started to feel like a kit again, quite forgetting that they were supposed to be finding food for the Clan as Ravenpaw coaxed her into climbing a tall tree on the edge of the forest. She had to admit that the black-furred tom was good company. He laughed along with her as she lunged for the trunk and startled a squirrel, sending it running for cover, chattering angrily with leaves clinging to its pelt and its bushy tail streaming comically out behind it.

It was only when Ravenpaw wondered out loud whether the others had made it back to the camp yet that Hollypaw remembered that her mentor was going to take her out on a patrol.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I've kept Willowpelt waiting! She's probably really annoyed by now!"

Ravenpaw gazed sheepishly back at her. "That's my fault," he mumbled apologetically. "I should've made sure you didn't have to be anywhere before letting you come with me."

"No, it was fun." Hollypaw blinked warmly at him. "I'm glad I came. But now I should head back."

"Me too." Ravenpaw suddenly adopted a haunted expression. "I bet Tigerclaw wants to know where I've got to."

A strong rush of dislike coursed through Hollypaw at the mention of Tigerclaw. She worked hard to conceal it from her denmate though, not wishing to worry him further; after all, in his eyes at least, she had no motive to distrust the strong, respected ThunderClan warrior. He had done nothing to her, not directly anyway. _What he's done to hurt the cats I love, on the other hand_... The apprentice mentally scowled, her hatred for the huge tabby increasing. But she forced herself to push it back and focused on Ravenpaw once more.

"Tell you what," she said, in an attempt to cheer them both up again, "why don't we race to camp?" She bunched her haunches, her emerald eyes glittering mischievously. "Or are you too scared you might lose to me for the second time today?"

"No way!" Ravenpaw purred. He threw one last glowing glance in her direction before he spun around and hared away.

Hollypaw sprang into pursuit at once, overtaking him easily. Affection surged through her as she heard him call out something and quicken his pace to run alongside her. It didn't even bother her that they had nothing to show for their 'hunt', or that she was doubtlessly in for a scolding from Willowpelt when she got home. As far as Hollypaw was concerned, the only thing that mattered right now was that she had found herself a new friend.


	14. Yellowfang

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I've been lazy and it's probably the longest one I've written so far, therefore taking even longer for me to write XD.**

**But before you get around to reading it, I'd like to thank **_**Sunshadow-and-leaffang**_** for the idea that they gave me in a review. I have decided to use it and so, from now on, I will be writing chapters from other cats' points of view as well as the chapters focusing on Jaypaw's, Hollypaw's and Lionpaw's points of view. These 'interlude' chapters will be appearing quite regularly – I'm not sure how often they will appear, but I was thinking around every five chapters or so, depending on the circumstances in the story etc. The next chapter will be from Sandpaw's point of view and the 'interlude' chapter following that will be from Ravenpaw's point of view, though that one won't be written for a while. Feel free to give suggestions for cats you want to see in these such chapters (there can be more than one chapter focusing on a particular cat – for example, just because I'm going to be writing about Sandpaw's point of view in the next chapter, that doesn't mean that she won't ever feature in an 'interlude' again – but I would prefer a variety of different characters for now and I won't be using the same cat twice in a row.)**

**In addition to that note, there's also a question I would like to ask you all regarding Lionpaw's and Hollypaw's warrior names and Jaypaw's medicine cat name. For a while, I've been toying with the idea of giving them completely new names (I mean, HollyLEAF was named for Leafpool and JayFEATHER was named for Crowfeather, both of whom haven't even been born yet, and even though Lionblaze's name isn't connected with any future cats, it wouldn't seem right to keep his old name but give Holly and Jay new ones.) I guess what I'm trying to say is, how would you all feel about me changing their names? Would you want them to stay as Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, or would you want them to be called something different? I've been throwing a few new names around – Hollycloud, Jaytail and Lionclaw are what I've been thinking about the most (Lionpaw would request to be named Lionclaw in memory of Brambleclaw, who he still believes is his father) – but, if it gets decided that their names _will_ change, I will accept suggestions for new names and may choose one of them instead. Their warrior and medicine cat ceremonies won't be for a long while, but I still thought it was best to get my question out of the way; it will give people more time to decide what they want to see happen. Please leave me reviews or private messages with either your suggestions for 'interlude' chapter cats or your answer to my question/name suggestions. Many thanks in advance! And now, I hope you enjoy this chapter =) x**

**************Disclaimer:**** All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen ~ Yellowfang**_

It was now two moons after Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw had found themselves trapped in the past. Greenleaf had finally arrived and the Clan was at peace. Contented kits could be heard mewling in the nursery, the woods were rich in a bountiful variety of prey, and there had been fewer reports than usual of rival warriors trespassing on the territory. Even the elders seemed livelier than ever, and Patchpelt was to be heard commenting one day about how nice it was to see the forest thrive in the warmth of the sun.

The apprentices, as always, had been working hard during their training. Firepaw had confided to Lionpaw that he felt fully at ease in this environment now, plainly stating that he couldn't believe what he had been missing while he was shut away in his Twoleg nest. The friendship between Hollypaw and Ravenpaw had blossomed since the day they had played together at Sunningrocks, and they now requested to spend nearly all of their training sessions together – Lionpaw knew they were both currently on hunting duty close to the Owl-Tree, the home of a tawny owl that caught its prey at night. And he and Greypaw had been heartily praised for managing to drive out two older, more experienced apprentices from RiverClan without help after they had discovered them chasing a vole on ThunderClan's side of the border. But, sadly, not everything about Clan life was pleasant.

Some of the warriors – Longtail, Darkstripe and Tigerclaw included – still treated Firepaw with scorn because of his kittypet roots and mistrusted Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw due to the fact that they were born as loners (as far as the Clan cats were aware, at least.) Dustpaw and Sandpaw firmly supported this opinion. They were always quick to make remarks about the 'outsiders', despite the fact that all four of them had proven themselves worthy time and time again. And, most disconcerting of all for Hollypaw and Lionpaw, Jaypaw had returned from his last medicine cat meeting in much the same mood as he had been in after his first visit to the Moonstone.

It was on his brother that Lionpaw's mind dwelled now while he brought up the rear of a patrol that was leaving camp and travelling to the WindClan border. The morning dew seeped through his greenleaf-thin pelt as he clambered out of the ravine, but he hardly registered the damp as his thoughts wandered back to a conversation he had had with Jaypaw the night before. The medicine cat apprentice had taken his littermate aside and spoken to him in hushed tones, asking if Lionpaw had come across another of the bizarre Twoleg vortexes in his frequent roams of the territory. When Lionpaw told him that he hadn't, Jaypaw's expression had become oddly closed, accepting, almost as if he knew something his siblings did not. _He's giving up on getting back to the lake!_ The realisation hit Lionpaw so hard that he felt winded. Had StarClan shown Jaypaw that they would never get home? Did he now think it was time for them to stop trying?

In front of Lionpaw, the sleek shapes of Tigerclaw, Mousefur and Darkstripe strode along, oblivious to the golden tabby's misery. If Jaypaw had indeed come to a conclusion that they may be stuck in this timeline, it would certainly explain his peculiar behaviour. And yet, Lionpaw couldn't dismiss a nagging suspicion that that wasn't all there was to the story. _Could he be keeping something else a secret too, something completely different?_

"Try and keep up, Lionpaw!" Mousefur called from ahead.

Startled from his musings, the golden tabby noted that he was falling behind. He sped up and fell into step at his mentor's haunches, doing his best to put Jaypaw to the back of his mind for now.

The sunlight steadily strengthened as the cats continued on through the forest. They paused to lap at a little creek and then stumbled upon a Twoleg path. Mousefur tested her apprentice on what he could smell and Lionpaw sniffed the air keenly, picking up the faint odour of a Twoleg that had passed that way the previous evening. Satisfied that the coast was clear, Tigerclaw signaled with his tail and led the group across. But Lionpaw couldn't help noticing that Darkstripe often shot him strange looks, as though the dark tabby expected him to turn on them at any moment. _Shows what he knows!_ Lionpaw huffed. _I'm a loyal ThunderClan cat!_

Tigerclaw kept the patrol at a swift pace until they reached their destination: the place where WindClan's hunting grounds were connected with ThunderClan's by a small stretch of land. Lionpaw tasted the breeze, trying to detect any unwelcome smells, while the warriors reinforced their Clan's own scent markers on the border.

"Doesn't seem like either RiverClan or WindClan have been in our territory lately," Darkstripe observed.

Tigerclaw nodded to his denmate and remarked, "That's good. They know what will happen to them if they do cross the boundary." He unsheathed his abnormally-long claws as if to emphasize his point.

Lionpaw watched him unhappily. Tigerclaw was a powerful warrior, respected among the cats of every Clan. If only he hadn't given in to the darkness of his prejudice and ambition, he could have been a truly great leader. But he had chosen a life of murder and betrayal instead, only to be killed by his own greed. _What a waste,_ Lionpaw thought sadly.

The party moved on, trotting briskly up the border in the direction of Fourtrees, checking for signs of trespass as they went. Lionpaw once again ended up at the rear of the group. He kept a sharp lookout as he walked, hoping to impress the older cats by being the first to spot any incriminating evidence of an invasion. But there appeared to be nothing to suggest that enemy warriors had been prowling around their territory, and he started to get disappointed. The boundaries had been quiet for too long; Lionpaw was ready for some action! Little did he know that he was about to get his wish – in a way.

Without warning, Tigerclaw pulled them up, glaring at some ferns that were waving madly a few feet away. A fluffy grey bundle bounded out of them and came to a halt in front of the group. "Tigerclaw, I have a message for you from Bluestar," the cat announced. It was Greypaw.

"What is it?" Tigerclaw enquired.

"She wants you to stay by the Great Sycamore until she joins you at sunhigh. I think ShadowClan cats have been sniffing around and Bluestar wants to see for herself."

Tigerclaw snarled. "Fox dung! They better not have taken any prey." To his patrol, he added, "We should go there straight away. If ShadowClan _has_ been on our land, there's no point waiting around for them to come any further." He flicked his tail at the grey apprentice. "You come too, Greypaw."

Excitement made Lionpaw's paws itch while he ran with the others to the Great Sycamore. "What has ShadowClan been doing?" he panted to Greypaw.

Greypaw's breath came in gasps as he replied, "I don't know. Apparently, Runningwind reported seeing a lone ShadowClan cat hanging round on the border."

"But if it was alone, surely it's not much of a threat?"

"Where there's one ShadowClan warrior, there's nearly always more." From his Clanmate's tone, Lionpaw could tell he was anticipating something big – a battle, perhaps. Lionpaw's own eagerness increased as he sprinted along.

The sun was almost directly overhead by the time the Great Sycamore came into sight. Bluestar wasn't there yet, so Tigerclaw ordered them to wait in the shade until she emerged. The apprentices flopped down under the tree, relishing the cool feel of the grass on their fur, while Darkstripe and Mousefur squinted at the Thunderpath, beyond which lay ShadowClan territory. Tigerclaw busied himself scanning the horizon, awaiting the blue-grey she-cat's arrival.

She didn't take long. A swishing in the undergrowth alerted them to her presence and Lionpaw glimpsed her piercing sapphire eyes peering out from the fronds before she stepped into the open, still as majestic as ever.

"Bluestar." Tigerclaw bowed his head to the leader.

"I am glad you got my message," Bluestar meowed as she joined them. "Runningwind informed me that he has seen a ShadowClan cat lurking around."

Darkstripe asked, "Only one?"

Bluestar fixed him with a serious stare. "I believe there could be others. We can't rule out the possibility of an incursion."

"That's right," Tigerclaw growled, flexing his claws. "ShadowClan has never been trustworthy. They'd steal the pelt off your back if you weren't careful."

_Kind of like you,_ Lionpaw couldn't resist thinking darkly.

Bluestar's ear twitched. "This warrior was close to the Thunderpath, Runningwind tells me. We'll head there now and see if we can discover what's going on." With a gesture of her tail, she stalked off.

Lionpaw hurried to follow with the others. His ears began to ache with the relentless roar of the monsters on the Thunderpath and his throat stung from their stench. He gazed out over the smooth grey path, wondering if he would be able to spot the enemy warrior. But Bluestar, meanwhile, was more interested in the bushes on their own side of the Thunderpath. She beckoned her Clanmates to her with a caterwaul and indicated what seemed to be a tuft of matted fur clinging to the spiked leaves of a holly bush. Mousefur nosed at it curiously but hastily recoiled in disgust, her lip curled to bare her teeth.

"Smells like a rogue that hasn't washed in moons!" she spat.

"The trail leads this way." Bluestar gestured with her muzzle and followed the repulsive odour of the stranger, striding back into the heart of ThunderClan territory. Lionpaw could almost feel the heat of her anger rising from her in waves, and knew that whoever had dared to cross the border onto their land would be sorry indeed.

The scent of the trespasser grew stronger and stronger, until suddenly, it was overpowering. It caught at Lionpaw's throat and made his nose wrinkle, but he could also identify a second, underlying scent that puzzled him: Firepaw. Had his grandfather driven off the rival warrior... or had he been attacked? The fur on the back of Lionpaw's neck prickled and he sped up.

But as the group slipped from the trees and formed a menacing circle around the two cats, a startling sight lay before them. The invader was a scruffy dark grey she-cat with a peculiar flat face, torn ears and glaring orange eyes. Yet, although Lionpaw could smell her fear even over the reek of her ragged pelt, her lip was curled in incensed defiance at being caught, revealing her broken and yellowing teeth. With an effort, the golden tabby apprentice wrenched his gaze away from her and focused instead on his grandfather. Firepaw looked distinctly awkward, licking his lips in a guilty sort of way. Lionpaw did not have to search far to fathom why; a pile of rabbit bones rested at the outsider's feet, fresh and already picked clean. Lionpaw sucked in a sharp gasp. It almost seemed as if...

"What have we here, Firepaw?" Bluestar's voice was filled with frightening calm. "An enemy warrior – and one that has been recently fed, judging by the smell of you both."

Firepaw's head drooped under the ThunderClan leader's seething scrutiny. "She was weak and hungry..."

_I knew it!_ Disappointment in his kin flattened Lionpaw's ears against his head. Mousefur hissed in the background.

"And what about you?" Bluestar demanded, still in the same eerily soft tone. "Was your hunger so unbearable that you had to feed yourself before your Clan? I assume that you have a _very_ good reason for breaking the warrior code?"

Firepaw crouched low to the floor and Lionpaw's blood chilled. How would his grandfather get out of this? But before the flame-coloured tom could begin to come up with a defence for himself, he was interrupted by Tigerclaw's accusing snarl.

"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!"

Lionpaw fumed. Firepaw's kittypet origins had nothing whatsoever to do with this! He was just about to say so when he was distracted by Bluestar, whose eyes were now fixed upon the grizzled grey she-cat.

"Well, well, Firepaw! It looks like you have captured us a ShadowClan cat, and one I know well." The abrupt change in Bluestar's demeanour was astonishing. Where before there was cold fury etched onto her face, now there was only surprise. "You are ShadowClan's medicine cat, aren't you? What are you doing this far into our territory?"

The she-cat growled, "I _was_ the ShadowClan medicine cat, but I now choose to travel alone."

"Well, you have certainly fallen on hard times, Yellowfang, if an apprentice is able to beat you!" jeered Tigerclaw.

Lionpaw was taken off guard by this. _Yellowfang?_ He knew that name rang a bell, but he wasn't entirely sure where he had heard it before. He glanced at Firepaw and then it clicked – Yellowfang had been mentioned to him during stories of Firestar's past. _So _this_ is how they first met..._

"This old cat is of no use to us – we ought to just kill her," came Darkstripe's scathing meow, drawing Lionpaw back to the present. "And this _kittypet_" – he spat out the word like it was indecent – "has broken the warrior code and should be punished."

But Bluestar merely mewed, "Keep your claws in, Darkstripe. Every Clan talks of Yellowfang's bravery and wisdom; it may help us to hear what she has to say. We will take her back to camp and decide what to do with her there – and with Firepaw." On this note, the blue-furred leader turned to Yellowfang and asked her if she needed any help to walk.

Yellowfang simply bit back a snappy retort and limped forwards, her jaw clenched with pain and agitation. Lionpaw fancied he glimpsed respect blaze in Bluestar's eyes for an instant, before she headed away into the trees in the direction of the ravine, her prisoner and Clanmates in tow.

* * *

Jaypaw sighed to himself. The previous night had not been fun, and now, as he placed new burdock roots in the storage on his mentor's orders, he couldn't stop his thoughts from returning to the brief talk he had had with Lionpaw. Out of earshot of the rest of the Clan, Jaypaw had questioned his brother, wanting to know if either he or Hollypaw had yet discovered a means to get home. He was disheartened, but not in the least bit surprised, to hear that they had had no luck. It had, after all, been two full moons since they had last been beside the lake, and Jaypaw's confidence at finding a way to get back there was waning. The warrior patrols had never reported seeing any disturbing Twoleg objects akin to the one that had transported the trio through time, and Jaypaw was beginning to get the troubled impression that the vortex had been a one-way only passage. Perhaps, even now, it was in ThunderClan's lakeside territory, waiting in ambush to suck ever more unwary cats into the past. The grey tabby shuddered at this mental image, not liking to ponder what ominous consequences that could have on the Clans.

But Jaypaw also remembered the calm acceptance that had flowed through him upon hearing his sibling's negative answer to his question, and he was fully aware that Lionpaw might have seen it written across his face. Would the golden-furred tom figure out that his littermate was so close to giving up altogether? As much as Jaypaw loathed to admit it to himself, he really couldn't envision any way out of their unfortunate predicament.

Suddenly, noises from the clearing outside roused Jaypaw from his preoccupation. He heard Spottedleaf brush through the fern tunnel with quick, anxious pawsteps, shock and concern radiating from her pelt. His interest piqued, Jaypaw speedily followed.

The hum of voices in his ears grew louder when he emerged into the open: his Clanmates sounded hostile, mocking. He reached out with his senses, trying to locate the root of all the commotion. Bitterly wishing he could see what all the fuss was about, he took a few steps forward, his mouth open to drink in the air. The odour of herbs, clinging to his own fur; the numerous scents of his Clanmates as they jostled around him; and, _yes!_ A new smell, unrelated to anything else surrounding him – a pungent mixture of sickness, aggression and dirt. It was a cat, and not a very healthy or clean one, at that.

"I know how to treat my own wounds. I don't need your help!"

The bad-tempered growl of the newcomer made Jaypaw's ears perk up. That voice, he had heard it before. But it couldn't be... Wanting to be absolutely positive, Jaypaw parted his jaws once more and inhaled deeply. Then he caught it, underneath the stench of illness and filth; the almost-faded aroma of healing herbs, the territorial scent of ShadowClan...

_Yellowfang!_


	15. Interlude: Sandpaw's Scorn

**Hello everyone, long time no see! Oh my gosh, I feel terrible for leaving this story for so long – again! It's been almost a whole year... Once more, I must apologise for the lateness of my updates, but this time I have a much better reason than simply being lazy. And that reason is – dun, dun, dun! – I have a new job! One that, unfortunately, takes up a lot of the time I could otherwise be spending on writing. Therefore, as sad as it is, I'm going to have to abandon my original plan of updating at least once a month and change it to updating whenever I can =(. Indeed, this chapter was written sparingly during weekends, the only time I have off work. So please be patient and bear with me. I still have no desire to completely give up on this story, however, so no worries about that! Oh, and just to avoid any confusion, this chapter is set in the past, on the day when Rusty first joined ThunderClan.**

**Also, please don't forget to leave me reviews or private messages with either your suggestions for 'interlude' chapter cats or your answer to my question/name suggestions from the previous chapter's author's note. And now, I once again hope you enjoy this chapter =) x**

**Disclaimer:**** All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen ~ Interlude: Sandpaw's Scorn**_

"What's got into Bluestar?"

Sandpaw followed her friend's gaze over to where the ThunderClan leader was, indeed, standing purposely atop the Highrock, even though the traditional call for a Clan meeting had not left her lips. It was almost as if she were waiting for something; her ears were pricked, her gaze unwavering as she stared out into the forest.

"Why hasn't she asked us all to go over there like usual?" Dustpaw continued.

"How should I know?" Sandpaw flicked the dust-coloured tabby teasingly with her tail-tip. "Just because I'm smarter than you, you expect me to know everything."

Dustpaw hissed playfully. "No, you aren't! I knew the answer to that battle technique question Redtail asked us yesterday quicker than you did."

"Maybe, but I'm still the better hunter." The pale ginger she-cat puffed out her chest boastfully.

Dustpaw's half-formed retort was cut off by the sight of Bluestar jumping down into the clearing. He and Sandpaw watched in curiosity as their leader approached the gorse tunnel, mewing a greeting to the cats entering the camp. Sandpaw saw her mentor, Whitestorm, rapidly engage Bluestar in conversation, a deeply preoccupied expression plastered across his face. Lionheart stood next to him, also on edge, but it was the third member of the party who really caught the apprentice's attention.

"Who's that?" Dustpaw had noticed him, too.

Sandpaw merely shrugged, her sharp green eyes glued to the flame-pelted stranger. There was something decidedly off about him; the way he stared around with a mixture of awe and fright, his slow, clumsy appearance, and the bizarre blue thing around his neck. Before Sandpaw could do anything aside from wonder what it could be, however, her peripheral vision picked up movement from inside the gorse tunnel. She turned her muzzle towards it just as three more non-ThunderClan cats emerged into the open. Although these newcomers looked somewhat tougher and more capable of defending themselves than the ginger tom, the stench of fear and (_Is that _dung_?_ Sandpaw thought, disgusted) wafting from them was enough to make the she-cat's nose wrinkle.

Suddenly, it seemed that she and Dustpaw were not the only ones to have detected the unknown cats' presence. Murmurs could be heard from all around the camp, some thoughtful and bewildered, others downright angry and threatening. Sandpaw's hackles slowly rose as she watched the group of cats make their way across to Bluestar's den. Something was happening, and she didn't like it.

Dustpaw, who had been lying lazily in front of the apprentices' stump, rose into a sitting position and faced his denmate with puzzled amber eyes. "What's going on?"

Sandpaw rolled her eyes. "What did I say about you expecting me to know everything?"

Her friend grunted. Then his ears perked up as one of the warriors came padding over from their den. It was Longtail, and his teeth were bared in a scornful snarl.

"Did you two see that tom Whitestorm and Lionheart brought home? I swear he was wearing a kittypet collar."

_Oh, so that's what that blue thing was!_ Sandpaw sniffed distastefully. "What's a kittypet doing here?" she demanded.

"That's what I want to know." Longtail's lengthy tail swished from side to side. "But those others didn't look much like kittypets to me. If you asked, I'd say they're from another Clan."

"Or they could be rogues," suggested Dustpaw. "I don't think they had the scent of any Clan I've met."

Sandpaw snorted. "What are you meowing about? All _I_ could smell was the reek of fox dirt!"

While the trio was talking, similar discussions had broken out amongst the remainder of ThunderClan. Runningwind and Darkstripe wandered past the apprentices' den, and Sandpaw briefly overheard their debate on the purpose of the strangers' visit and whether or not it could be considered an invasion. Even the elders had ventured away from their fallen tree and were conversing together in hushed tones, shooting glances at the Highrock every now and again.

It wasn't long before Bluestar and the others re-emerged from the lichen-covered gap in the boulder. Immediately, the blue-furred she-cat leaped up onto the Highrock and caterwauled the customary words to bring her Clan together, but there was hardly any need – most of the cats were in the clearing already, awaiting information from their leader. Longtail and the two apprentices joined the crowd milling around the boulder, Sandpaw craning her neck to get a good glimpse of the unidentified cats.

"Every cat knows that ThunderClan has suffered these past moons due to a lack of warriors and apprentices. Never before have we had so few in training." Bluestar's voice carried across the clearing, prompting Sandpaw to stare up at her instead. But the next words spoken made the ginger she-cat's jaw drop in disbelief. "It has now been decided that ThunderClan will take in four outsiders to train as warriors."

Sandpaw could tell from the reactions around her that she was not alone in being surprised by this. Dustpaw blinked repeatedly, apparently struggling to understand what Bluestar was saying, and Longtail yelled out, "_What?!_" His voice was nowhere near the only one to be heard, but Bluestar paid the complainers no heed. On the contrary, she continued with her speech.

"I have found cats who are willing to become apprentices of our Clan. Lionheart and Whitestorm have seen these cats, and they agree with me that, someday, they will make valued warriors of ThunderClan."

More objections, more angry glares and questions met those words. Sandpaw turned to Longtail as he openly mocked the ginger kittypet, exclaiming that the Clan needed wild-born warriors. _And he's quite right!_ Sandpaw wanted to yowl her approval, before she saw something that effectively drove everything else from her mind.

In a moment of courage she never would've expected from any regular Twoleg plaything, the tom raced over and pounced on Longtail, taking him completely unawares. Sandpaw watched, mouth agape, as the fight escalated. She jumped out of the way as the battling cats rolled past her, crying out in pain and fury, driven on by the encouraging and sneering calls of the Clan. It was only when Longtail clamped his teeth around his opponent's blue collar and began to pull that the kittypet started to lose his nerve. Eyes stretched wide with panic at being unable to breathe, he tried desperately to break away from Longtail. There was a sharp snapping noise as he freed himself, sending both cats sprawling unceremoniously in the dust.

At once, Bluestar put an end to the action with a commanding caterwaul, and ThunderClan fell silent. Sandpaw eyed the blue-grey leader warily as she approached Longtail and removed the mangled collar from his grasp. Then Bluestar began to speak once again.

"This young cat has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honour. StarClan has spoken its approval – this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to stay with us as an apprentice."

Sandpaw and Dustpaw exchanged a petulant glance as the tomcat happily nodded his acceptance. _I can't believe she's letting a kittypet and a bunch of loners join us! What next, a fox?_

The she-cat listened sulkily as the newcomers each received their Clan names and a mentor, narrowing her eyes in mistrust as the grey tabby loner, Jay, was granted permission to become Spottedleaf's apprentice. It was bad enough having outsiders training to be warriors, but now a medicine cat as well? What was Bluestar thinking?

When at last the ceremony was over, Sandpaw turned on her heel and stalked off, refusing to accompany the other cats as they welcomed their new Clanmates. Dustpaw fell into step beside her, his coat still ruffled from shock and disgust.

"Bluestar must have lost her mind!" the brown tabby tom grumbled.

Sandpaw agreed, hissing softly, "I doubt we'll be able to cope with their stink inside our den."

Dustpaw rumbled with dark amusement before saying, "Yeah, although we may not have to cope with it for long. I wouldn't be surprised if they turn on us in our sleep their first night in camp."

Sandpaw peeked over her shoulder, scornfully casting a glare in their direction. _No matter what happens,_ she decided, _there is no way that I'll ever trust them._


	16. Some Grave News

**Here is the sixteenth chapter, I hope you enjoy it =) x**

**Disclaimer:**** All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen ~ Some Grave News**_

_What is she doing here?_ Jaypaw was stunned, to say the least. He just stood there as the commotion around him slowly died down, his Clanmates walking forwards to take some of the fresh-kill that had just arrived in the jaws of a returning hunting party. Then he heard the soft padding of paws, and his brother's scent swept over him. Jaypaw stared blankly as he sensed emotions emanate from the golden tabby.

"Jaypaw, Firepaw was caught breaking the warrior code! I think he's going to be punished," Lionpaw meowed.

The medicine cat apprentice's confusion increased. "What do you mean? And why is Yellowfang in our camp?"

Lionpaw explained what had taken place while he was out on patrol – how Bluestar had wanted to investigate a claim that a warrior from ShadowClan was sniffing around ThunderClan territory; how the group had come across Yellowfang and Firepaw close to the Thunderpath; and how Bluestar had deduced that the former kittypet had broken the code by feeding an enemy cat before his own Clan.

"And then she took Yellowfang prisoner and brought us all back here," Lionpaw concluded.

Jaypaw blinked bemusedly, still wondering why the grouchy ShadowClan medicine cat had travelled so far across the boundary. From what Jaypaw could tell by examining her scent, she was unhealthy and in a foul mood. Could she possibly have come to ThunderClan for assistance to cure an illness? That didn't sound like proud old Yellowfang, who Jaypaw was certain would rather swallow poison than admit to needing help with healing. But then, what could the reason be?

At that moment more pawsteps approached, and Jaypaw heard Hollypaw call out a greeting to him and Lionpaw. Their sister sounded a little out of breath, as though she had been running.

"Hey," she mewed, "I've just got back from hunting. Everyone else is eating, so why don't we all find something to share?"

Lionpaw purred enthusiastically, his rumbling stomach betraying his hunger, and Jaypaw nodded, pleased to get an opportunity to spend some time with his littermates again. As they crossed the clearing and selected a fat squirrel to eat, Lionpaw filled Hollypaw in on what had happened during his patrol. The black she-cat was as bewildered as Jaypaw had been.

"What? Firepaw broke the warrior code?" Hollypaw flicked her tail in disapproval. She glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of the flame-coloured tom, and spotted him making his way towards the apprentices' den, where Greypaw and Ravenpaw were resting next to the tree stump, grooming themselves after their meal. Hollypaw felt a twinge of sympathy for her grandfather, guessing that he would not be allowed to eat today as part of his punishment. Then she directed her gaze to the place where Yellowfang was lying below the Highrock, snarling and glaring at the cats nearest her. "You know, I thought there was something odd going on the minute I set foot in camp," Hollypaw murmured to her brothers.

Neither of them had the chance to reply, for the traditional call for a meeting had just sounded from atop the Highrock. Bluestar stood looking down authoritatively at her cats as they responded to the summons, crowding around the huge grey rock. Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw nudged their way forward into good positions to listen.

"I am sure you've all heard about the prisoner we brought home with us today," the leader meowed, "but right now, there is something else you need to know. I'm sorry to say that I have some grave news." Bluestar closed her eyes for a brief second, as if lost in thought, before she went on. "I accompanied a patrol into WindClan territory today. The air was filled with ShadowClan scent, and almost every tree had been marked by their warriors. There were no WindClan cats in sight, even though we journeyed deep into their heartland."

A shocked silence met these words. Then Smallear asked, "Do you mean ShadowClan has driven them out?"

"We can't be certain, although the smell of ShadowClan was definitely everywhere," Bluestar answered him. "We discovered blood too, and fur. There must have been a terrible fight, though we found no bodies from either Clan."

An appalled cry rose up from the cats around Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw. The trio exchanged startled looks, their fur beginning to bristle with a sense of foreboding.

"How can WindClan have been chased out? They have lived on the moors for generations!" One-eye croaked anxiously.

"Unfortunately, I do not know the answers to any of your questions," sighed Bluestar. "It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed another leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, showed no sign of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering."

Hollypaw's blood turned to ice as Brokenstar's name was uttered. She shared yet another glance with her siblings and was not surprised to see them staring fearfully back at her. All three of the apprentices had heard stories revolving around the heartless, bloodthirsty leader who had so nearly destroyed his own Clan. Hollypaw shuddered at the thought that they might one day have to face him and his ruthless followers in battle.

But then the sound of Darkstripe's growling snapped her attention back to what was happening around her. "Perhaps Yellowfang has answers? After all, she is from ShadowClan."

Hollypaw watched as the old grey she-cat's eyes narrowed dangerously to slits. "I am no traitor! I would never give away the secrets of my Clan, especially not to a brute like you!" She coaxed Darkstripe on with an angry hiss as he stepped forwards menacingly, his tail lashing.

"Stop, Darkstripe!" ordered Bluestar, and the sleek black-and-grey tabby paused, his furious stare locked onto the medicine cat's. "That is enough," Bluestar meowed crossly. "This situation is too serious for us to be attacking each other. We must prepare ourselves." She scrutinized Darkstripe for a second longer, before she carried on addressing them all.

"From now on, patrols will consist of more warriors and will travel around the borders more often. Other members of the Clan shall remain closer to the camp, and all the kits need to stay with their mothers in the nursery." She watched as the cats nodded in agreement. Then she added, "Speeding up the training of our apprentices is now our main priority. They need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan."

At this, Hollypaw and Lionpaw exchanged keen looks, while Sandpaw and Dustpaw puffed out their chests importantly and Greypaw and Firepaw wore eager expressions. Only Ravenpaw seemed to be unexcited at the prospect. Hollypaw couldn't stop herself noting the way he shuffled his paws nervously, his head lowered as if he wanted to sink out of sight. Not that she could entirely blame him, with Tigerclaw as his mentor. _That's got to be rough_, she thought sympathetically.

"Furthermore," Bluestar continued suddenly, "I have decided to allow Yellowfang to stay with us until she has recovered her strength. I trust that everyone will treat her with respect and courtesy. After all, we are warriors, not savages."

A few protests greeted this announcement. Darkstripe glared up at the leader and objected, "But the Clan can't support her. We have too many mouths to feed as it is!"

Bluestar opened her mouth to retort, but Yellowfang beat her to it. "I don't require anyone to do anything for me! I'll rip open any cat who tries!"

Jaypaw twitched an ear in amusement as he heard that. It certainly appeared as though Yellowfang would put up a fight if anyone dared to attempt to care for her. Knowing her as he did from his previous visits to the Moonstone, this was unsurprising to him. What did surprise him, however, was what Bluestar said next.

"Firepaw, your punishment for breaking the warrior code shall be to look after Yellowfang. It will be your responsibility to ensure that she is kept fed and healthy. You shall provide clean bedding for her and clear away her dirt. Is that understood?"

Firepaw dipped his head in submission. "Yes, Bluestar."

_Ugh! Poor Firepaw!_ Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw all winced in pity for their unfortunate grandfather.

As the meeting ended and the cats began to separate to return to their duties, Firepaw padded slowly over to them, Greypaw and Ravenpaw in tow. "I'm not looking forwards to this," the flame-coloured tom informed them glumly.

"I'd go and see to her now, if I were you," Greypaw advised him. "She doesn't look all that happy."

There was a _mrrow_ of quiet laughter; Sandpaw and Dustpaw had come to mock Firepaw. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Hollypaw flexed her claws resentfully, hating the childish way her grandmother was acting. Exactly how she and Firepaw ended up falling in love was a mystery to her.

"Oh look, it's the kittypet wonder! I hope your Twolegs taught you how to crack fleas," Sandpaw hissed spitefully.

"Yeah," Dustpaw jeered, "although it won't do you much good, considering that old bone bag might eat you first. I think she could use a bit of fattening up."

"Watch it!" Lionpaw spat, his golden eyes blazing with rage. But just as the quarrel was about to escalate, a familiar white pelt captured the group's attention: Whitestorm was towering over them all.

"As my apprentice, I expected better from you, Sandpaw," he scolded, fixing the pale ginger she-cat with a stern eye. "You should learn to have more respect for your Clanmates. You too, Dustpaw. I shall be having words with Darkstripe about your behaviour."

Hollypaw snorted, doubting very much that Darkstripe would worry himself over Dustpaw's hostile attitude. _He probably will be pleased that his apprentice is turning into a kittypet-hating bully like him,_ she thought venomously. It truly wasn't fair that Firepaw received such cold treatment, based solely on the conditions of his birth – something which he couldn't help.

Whitestorm seemed to know what she was thinking, for he said, "Firepaw is as much a ThunderClan cat as any of us, and I do not wish to see him persecuted by his own denmates. You two had better run along and make yourselves useful." He gave them both one last austere glance before he strode away.

Sandpaw sniffed contemptuously. Without another word she whirled about and stalked off, nose in the air. Dustpaw followed.

"Oh, those two..." Lionpaw scraped his claws along the ground.

"They are horrible." Ravenpaw sounded upset.

Hollypaw heaved a sigh as she glimpsed Firepaw's taken aback expression. But then the tom started when he saw Yellowfang peering at him from across the clearing.

"I think you're right," he meowed regretfully to Greypaw. "I'd better go and find out what she wants. Wish me luck."

"He's going to need the whole of StarClan on his side," Jaypaw mewed wisely as Firepaw dashed away. "I know Yellowfang, and she won't take kindly to this."

Before anyone could respond, the voice of Spottedleaf called across the clearing. "Jaypaw, come here! We still have work to do."

Grumbling something under his breath about never getting a free moment, Jaypaw headed over to the medicine den. The other apprentices looked at one another, unsure what they should be doing now. Hollypaw suppressed a yawn; it had been a long day. Lionpaw, too, appeared dead on his feet, and Hollypaw remembered that he had been out on patrol earlier. Surely an afternoon nap wouldn't hurt any cat? Tiredly, they bade farewell to Greypaw and Ravenpaw and trotted off together towards the apprentices' den.


	17. Incomplete Chapter

**Hi everybody! Gah, I feel terrible - first, I make you all wait so long for an update (yet again) and then, when I do finally post another chapter, it's incomplete! I know this probably wasn't what you wanted to see, and I do apologise, but I have a good reason for posting this incomplete chapter. I just felt so gosh darn awful for leaving the story for so long, and because I'm suffering from the dreaded writer's block at the minute and don't know when I will be able to fully complete this chapter, I had to put _something_ up for all you lovely readers! Don't worry though, as soon as the chapter is finished I will replace this with the completed version, so all's well that ends well =) x**

******Disclaimer:**** All characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter - I am merely experimenting with them XD.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen ~ The Lightning Strike**_

The next few days went by without much incident. Every morning without fail, Firepaw would be up and about early. The flame-pelted tom could be seen trotting back and forth across the clearing, fetching breakfast and fresh bedding for Yellowfang as he had been ordered to. And, despite her grumpiness at having to rely on another cat's care, it was plain that the sharp-tongued she-cat was slowly learning to trust the dedicated youngster.

For the rest of the apprentices, life carried on as usual. Their training was becoming more and more extensive following Bluestar's announcement, and they had long since left the basics behind. Lionpaw in particular was auspicious during battle practice, his hefty weight, strong paws and accurate timing easily winning out. Hollypaw, too, was showing signs of future success, but her specialty was hunting. She couldn't stop herself glowing with pride at the memory of capturing an enormous pigeon while out in the forest with her mentor. The bird had put up a terrific fight, flapping around and even attempting to peck at Hollypaw when she held it to the ground. Luckily, she was able to quickly finish it with a fierce bite to the neck and Willowpelt, mightily impressed, had informed her that she would be an expert in no time.

Only Sandpaw and Dustpaw had anything to complain about. Since they had been scolded by Whitestorm, they were now forced to spend much of their time caring for the elders. Greypaw, shaking with suppressed mirth, had told the others how he had witnessed Dustpaw getting clawed by an angry One-eye after he'd been caught trying to put damp moss in the nests.

However, despite Lionpaw's and Hollypaw's (and even Jaypaw's) frequent reassurances to themselves that they were happy with their lives and Clanmates in the old forest, they still could do nothing to prevent their minds from wandering constantly back to ThunderClan as they remembered it by the lake. Their friends, their mentors, even their parents – all were still yet to be born and grow into the cats the siblings had known them to be. This thought alone was enough to turn the young apprentices' heads and make them dizzy with confusion.

It was on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight that Lionpaw's thoughts dwelled now. A deep sadness filled his heart as he recalled their faces, their voices... He ached for the feel of his mother's fur against his own, his father's gentle paws batting at him in a play-fight... But most of all, he missed their attention and their undying love.

_Maybe we will see each other again..._ Even as the idea crossed his mind, Lionpaw doubted that it would be that easy. He and his littermates were on the very brink of losing hope that they would be able to return to the lake – in fact, Lionpaw was certain that Hollypaw and Jaypaw had reached that point already. With great reluctance, he admitted to himself that it was hardly surprising they felt that way; after all, so many suns had passed already. Even if they _did_ ever get home, would the Clan have given up on them by now? Did they perhaps imagine that Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw were dead? The golden tabby curled into a tighter ball, wrapping a forepaw over his nose in an effort to block out these unpleasant images.

But he didn't have long to brood. A weak shaft of dawn sunlight was streaming through the branches of the den and Firepaw was awake, beginning to rouse his friends. Lionpaw heard Greypaw growl sleepily, the moss beneath him rustling as he moved into a sitting position. Hollypaw was also stirring, stretching out her legs and yawning. Lionpaw lifted his head to see Firepaw prod Ravenpaw in the side with his forepaw.

"Wake up, it's time for training soon," Firepaw mewed to the black tomcat.

"I never did understand why they always make us get up so early," grumbled Greypaw, bending his neck to give his chest a quick wash.

Firepaw shot him a look of slight amusement before he stood up and exited the den. Lionpaw sighed, not in the mood for training right now: was it too much to ask for one day off? Nevertheless, he pushed himself to his paws and gave his own coat a hasty inspection. Then he stepped out into the clearing after Firepaw.

It promised to be another warm day. Lionpaw glanced around the camp, letting his gaze rest on the mound of matted grey fur that was Yellowfang. The old she-cat had been made a nest close to the elders' fallen tree, where she would be in full view of the warriors' den on the opposite side of the clearing. Before Lionpaw could ask Firepaw how he was getting along with his duties, the other apprentices filed out into the open behind him.

"I bet you wish you were out training with us, eh Firepaw?" Dustpaw meowed sneeringly.

Lionpaw glared at him. "Aren't you checking the elders for ticks today?" he pointed out, and was pleased when Dustpaw shut up.

"Don't worry, Firepaw," Greypaw mewed bracingly, "I'm sure Bluestar will start teaching you again soon."

Sandpaw snorted at that, but thankfully didn't say anything out loud. She and Dustpaw walked away, throwing scornful looks over their shoulders as they went. Greypaw told them all that Lionheart was expecting him at the Great Sycamore, where he would be practicing his climbing skills, and Ravenpaw mumbled something about needing to find Tigerclaw. Firepaw offered to accompany them to the top of the ravine so that he could catch prey for Yellowfang. As Lionpaw watched them go, he spotted Mousefur emerge from the gorse tunnel. The wiry brown she-cat headed towards him and Hollypaw.

"Come on, you two. We'll be doing battle training today," she informed them, beckoning with her tail. As Hollypaw and Lionpaw followed Mousefur into the ravine, Willowpelt padded swiftly across to join them.

The Sandy Hollow was deserted when the little group arrived. Lionpaw had somehow managed to shake off his depression and drowsiness during the run through the forest. He charged eagerly down the slope and batted at a small stone, sending it spinning in front of his mentor's paws.

"Calm down Lionpaw, and pay attention," Mousefur chided him. She stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Willowpelt in the middle of the clearing, ready to begin. "Today's will be an important lesson. It is time for you to learn the Lightning Strike, the signature battle move of our Clan."

Both apprentices' ears perked up in interest. They had heard about this most famous ThunderClan fighting technique from some of the older apprentices back by the lake. Hollypaw's memory of Cinderpaw practicing it with her siblings was as clear as day. She wistfully purred at the thought, knowing her old friend would be proud if she could see Hollypaw now.

Just then the sound of rustling undergrowth above made all four of them look up, but there was no real cause for alarm. The scents of Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw preceded the two cats into the hollow. The black apprentice looked miserable, but his eyes immediately lit up as he caught sight of Hollypaw and Lionpaw.

"Tigerclaw, this is a surprise," Willowpelt meowed, blinking. "We didn't know you were joining us."

The dark tabby dipped his head to his fellow warrior. "It was a last-minute decision. I'm afraid that Ravenpaw could use all the extra help he can get. He appears to be falling behind his peers."

Ravenpaw flattened his ears in embarrassment at his mentor's words. Lionpaw and Hollypaw glared frostily at Tigerclaw. Luckily, no-one noticed.

Mousefur glanced down at the small tom. A flicker of sympathy passed across her gaze. "I am sure Ravenpaw will be fine. From what I can see, he isn't doing as poorly as you claim," she observed. "You mustn't push him too hard, Tigerclaw."

A feeling of warmth for his mentor flowed through Lionpaw. He and Hollypaw exchanged a thrilled glance, their admiration for Mousefur rising.

Tigerclaw's amber eyes narrowed slightly. It was obvious he was holding back a cutting retort, but instead he mewed silkily, "I merely have Ravenpaw's best interests at heart. I do not wish for him to be injured – or worse – because he has not received sufficient battle practice."

_More like you don't want a weaker cat like Ravenpaw showing you up,_ Lionpaw thought scathingly._ All you care about is your own reputation. As long as you're seen to have the best apprentice in the Clans, nothing else matters. You couldn't care less about his well-being, could you?_

A chill went up Lionpaw's spine as Tigerclaw suddenly focused his attention on him and Hollypaw. For one heart-stopping instant, the young cat was certain Tigerclaw had just read his mind. But when the warrior spoke, all he said was, "In fact, every one of our apprentices needs to be ready to defend themselves, especially in light of what Bluestar was saying about ShadowClan. Surely you agree with that, Mousefur?"

Mousefur nodded, unwilling, it seemed, to take the matter further. "Let's just get this lesson started then, shall we?"


End file.
